


Следующее поколение Ковчега

by Li_Liana



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pregnancy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-16 21:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: Пейринг/Персонажи: Беллами/Эхо, Беллами/Рейвен, Беллами/Эмори, Мерфи/Эмори, Мерфи/Рейвен, Мерфи/Эхо, Монти/Харпер, Рейвен|Монти, Мерфи|ХарперКатегория: джен, гет (как факт самих отношений)Рейтинг: R (рейтинг не за отношения, а за элементы нецензурщины и медицинские сцены)Жанр: юмор, бытовуха, экстримКраткое содержание: сложное переплетение отношений на Кольце приносит свои плодыПримечание: пост-четвертый сезон, события на Кольце; медицина местами слегка канонично альтернативна





	1. Chapter 1

Традиция совместных обедов появилась как-то сама собою, хотя все почему-то были уверены, что ввел ее Беллами. Главным его тоже никто не назначал, но кто же, если не он? Правильно, некому. Новый обычай прижился не сразу, а где-то к середине второго месяца на орбите, когда «Срочно! А то мы все умрем!» перестало возникать с завидной регулярностью, и жизнь вошла в более-менее размеренную колею.  
Большой стол на семерых человек смотрелся сиротливо в пустой столовой, первое время навевая печальные воспоминания о былых временах. Зато теперь без проблем можно было взять добавку – да хоть три раза. Система производства водорослей работала на минимальной мощности, Монти запустил только два самых малых резервуара, но и она была рассчитана на сотню человек.  
Поначалу сегодняшний обед ничем не отличался от предыдущих, но потом обычно самый молчаливый Монти отставил свою так и нетронутую тарелку и с какими-то заговорщически-торжественными интонациями произнес:  
– Харпер должна вам кое-что сказать, – и подпихнул ее локтем.  
Но Харпер не спешила делиться новостями, уставившись в свою тарелку, будто могла там увидеть что-то новое и интересное.  
– Ну, Харпер, мы же договаривались. Что ты сама скажешь, – Монти взял ее за руку, но она только помотала головой, вообще спрятавшись за упавшей на глаза челкой.  
Монти вздохнул, прокашлялся, решительно, как перед прыжком в пропасть, обвел взглядом всех присутствующих и сообщил:  
– Харпер беременна.  
И, пока все на несколько секунд потеряли дар речи, тут же зачастил:  
– Только вы не переживайте, я проверял, система жизнеобеспечения у нас работает с очень большим запасом, в несколько раз! Кислорода и на двадцать человек хватит. С обогревом – тоже без проблем, все равно целое кольцо греем на минималке, тины этой – хоть залейся…  
– Так, стоп, не несись. Никто вас ни в чем не обвиняет. Но… – Беллами замялся. – Вы уверены, что хотите оставить ребенка? Может можно еще что-то сделать?  
– Нееетушки, с абортами – это точно не ко мне, – тут же открестился Мерфи. – Пусть сначала рожает, а потом уже сам решай, хочешь – выкидывай, хочешь – оставляй.  
– Почему это я должен?  
– Ну давайте общим голосованием, – покладисто согласился Мерфи.  
– Какое голосование?! Вы что, сдурели?! – Монти подскочил со своего места. – У нас же хватает ресурсов! Это не старый Ковчег!  
– Но их недостаточно, чтобы остаться на орбите навсегда, а в шаттле и так слишком мало места, – тихо заметила Рейвен.  
– Да ты все равно понятия не имеешь, как вернуть его на Землю, – зло напомнил Монти.  
– Пока не имею, – огрызнулась Рейвен. – У меня еще минимум пять лет впереди на решение этой задачи.  
– Если дойдет дело до этого, то я отдам ребенку свое место в шаттле, а сама останусь здесь, – так и не поднимая головы, но очень твердо сказала Харпер.  
Все замолчали. Только Эмори с Эхо переглядывались с одинаково озадаченным видом. В чем проблема с будущим ребенком, они обе решительно не понимали. Но в космосе слишком многое оказывалось совершенно не таким, как они привыкли на Земле. За прошедшие несколько месяцев они успели четко уяснить, что на Ковчеге полным полно всякого – от мелочей до серьезных и даже опасных моментов, которые для его коренных обитателей настолько же просты и естественны, как на Земле – дышать или купаться в реке, а для них двоих становятся понятны только после долгого, а иногда и запутанного объяснения. И не всегда уместно требовать это объяснение прямо тут и сейчас.  
– Народ, о чем мы спорим? – Мерфи нарушил затянувшуюся тишину. – Харпер беременна – это факт. Моих медицинских познаний глубоко недостаточно для аборта – это тоже факт. Итого у нас девять месяцев до проблемы, что делать с родившимся ребенком, и порядка пяти лет – до проблемы с ребенком, не влезшим в шаттл. Больше не будет времени подумать и решить?  
– Да, кстати, а сколько месяцев? В смысле, уже? То есть, осталось ждать? – несколько путано спросил Беллами.  
– Не знаю. Наверное, около трех. Я думаю. В смысле сейчас, а не осталось, – так же путано ответила Харпер.  
– А ты вообще уверена, что беременна?  
– Да.  
– Но ты же раньше никогда не была, может это – не оно?  
Харпер промолчала, но наконец-то подняла голову и очень выразительно посмотрела на Беллами.  
– Ладно, я понял, – Мерфи встал из-за стола. – Давно уже собирался настроить главный диагностический комплекс, да все руки не доходили. Ну вот появился повод и это сделать «срочно».  
– Мог бы и раньше, – упрекнул Беллами. – Ведь уже третью неделю без авралов живем.  
– Мне казалось, что у нас куда острее стоит проблема бытового травматизма. А тонкости диагностики никому особо не нужны.  
– Ну вот дождался, что стали.  
– Да иду уже, иду, не ворчи. Не выйду из медотсека, пока не заработает.  
– Я помогу. – Эмори поспешила следом.  
– Да чем ты там поможешь, – решительно встала Рейвен. – Надо было раньше мне сказать.  
– Я с вами! – вскинулся Монти.  
Мерфи только страдальчески прикрыл ладонью лицо, но разгонять самообразовавшуюся стаю помощников не стал.  
– Между прочим, эта штука электричество жрет как не в себя. Я уже читал в описании, – сказал он.  
– Ничего, сейчас мы уже можем себе это позволить, – решил Беллами. – Тем более, теперь нам надо.  
«Надо».  
Которое уже давно и прочно стало для них основным словом.  
Мерфи вспомнил, как это же самое «надо» (будь оно неладно!) на вторую неделю после прилета сделало его главным и единственным медиком их обновленного Ковчега…

 

_…Толкнув плечом дверь, Беллами буквально врывается в отсек, на руках у него Эхо._   
_А Мерфи сразу видит кровь. Рейвен вбегает за ними несколькими секундами позже. Беллами одним прыжком добирается до ближайшего процедурного стола и скорее роняет, чем укладывает туда Эхо, сам едва ли не падает рядом:_   
_– Джон, помоги! – выдыхает между судорожными попытками отдышаться._   
_Мерфи видит большую рваную рану на ее бедре и первым же делом думает, что ближайшее из подручных средств можно использовать в качестве жгута. Уже накладывая его, спрашивает:_   
_– Давно?_   
_– Минут пятнадцать-двадцать, – отвечает Рейвен, – в резервной генератоской, пока добежали сюда…_   
_Хорошо. Если бы была задета артерия, живой бы ее не донесли. Просто прекрасно, потому что познания Мерфи в этой области ограничиваются лишь тем, что поврежденные сосуды надо как-то отдельно зашивать, или скреплять, или клеить – и бес его знает, чем и как. Но Эхо плохо выглядит, бледная до синевы, с темными кругами под глазами, и крови на одежде слишком много._   
_– У нас нет крови для переливания, – в пространство бросает Мерфи, пока судорожно ищет в шкафчике дезраствор, находит, понимает, что его слишком мало, а потом вспоминает, что вода в кране у них, фактически, дистиллированная. Промыть можно и водой._   
_– А если от донора? – после короткой паузы предлагает Рейвен._   
_– А совпадение по группе крови? – парирует Мерфи._   
_– Можно провести анализ… – Беллами замолкает на полуслове. Даже если Мерфи знает, как делать такой анализ, они не успеют проверить – ни саму Эхо, ни потенциальных доноров._   
_– Если у кого-то из нас первая отрицательная, то можно перелить не глядя, – осеняет Мерфи._   
_– Наши данные должны быть в базе! – озарение оказывается заразным, и Рейвен бросается к ближайшему терминалу._   
_– Помоги мне, – Мерфи насколько получается быстро промывает рану, пока Беллами сжимает ногу Эхо, потом брызгает сверху дезраствором в тщетном поиске оптимального соотношения между «обильно» и «экономно». За это время успевает вспомнить, где он тут видел пакеты с иглами и шовным материалом. Хорошо, что на упаковке написано «стерильно», не нужно еще и этим заморачиваться. Только руки слегка сбрызнуть и можно зашивать._   
_– Нашла! У Харпер! – Рейвен срывается со стула и бежит к двери, к переговорному устройству._   
_– Харпер! Срочно в медотсек! Харпер, ты меня слышишь?_   
_– Что у вас случилось? – отзывается Монти._   
_– Эхо сильно поранилась и потеряла много крови, а Харпер подходит для переливания._   
_– Она уже побежала к вам, я тоже сейчас подойду._   
_– Монти, у нас все под контролем, не надо._   
_Монти отключается, так и не дав понять, то ли послушался, то ли наоборот, но никого это уже не волнует._   
_– А говорил, что система внутренней связи – не самое главное, – Рейвен выразительно смотрит на Мерфи, это камушек в его огород._   
_Тот только хмыкает. Вооружившись ниткой с иголкой, он возвращается к столу и видит большие перепуганные глаза Эхо с расширенными от боли зрачками._   
_– А скальпель зачем? – спрашивает Беллами._   
_– Края подравнять, – скорее огрызается, чем отвечает Мерфи. Если ему не доверяют, то зачем было это «Джон, помоги», брали бы сами и делали._   
_– Ты целитель? – ну вот, теперь вопросы уже и у Эхо._   
_– Нет, тебе не повезло, – криво усмехается Мерфи._   
_Эхо смотрит на Беллами. Хорошо хоть не вырывается, а только безмолвно просит спасти ее от этого коновала. Да, Беллами же у них главный спасатель – всех и от всего. Мерфи чувствует досадный укол раздражения, но сейчас не время и не место._   
_Беллами бросает умоляющий взгляд на Рейвен._   
_– Не-не-не, я только по технике! – Рейвен поднимает руки и даже делает полшага назад._   
_– Выбора у тебя все равно нет, – ухмыляется Мерфи и проводит скальпелем по краю рваной раны, по-возможности аккуратно срезая неровные клочки кожи._   
_– Ты бы хоть обезболил, – упрекает Беллами._   
_– Ну сходи, найди там обезболивающее, – Мерфи кивает на стеллажи. – Я пока не встречал._   
_Вообще Эхо очень повезло, что именно в это время Мерфи делал инвентаризацию медотсека. Но закончить он ее не успел._   
_Харпер прибегает, как раз когда Мерфи делает последний стежок и снимает жгут. Кровь из раны все еще немного сочится, но уже совсем чуть-чуть. Мерфи предпочитает думать, что тугой повязки поверх будет достаточно. Тем более, ему сейчас предстоит быстро и, желательно, безошибочно вспомнить, как делаются уколы в вену, хотя с тех пор, как он последний раз это делал, прошло уже больше трех лет. И настроить систему переливания крови, чего он не делал вообще никогда. Ну почему с ними нет Джексона или хотя бы Кларк?!_   
_Полчаса спустя, когда уже окончательно понятно, что все получилось и они никого не потеряли, трижды проверив уснувшую Эхо и уже направляясь к двери, Беллами небрежно бросает:_   
_– Будешь главным по медицине, – он коротким жестом обводит медотсек. – Теперь это твоя вотчина._   
_– Да ты что? – Мерфи не может удержаться от язвительности, потому что он тут уже давно хозяин и без высочайшего повеления но Беллами пропускает ее мимо ушей и молча уходит._

***


	2. Chapter 2

– У меня для вас две новости… – начал Мерфи с порога, но был перебит на полуслове.  
– Опять за обедом? – простонала Рейвен. – Поесть нормально не дадите, да?  
– Было бы что есть, – проворчал Монти.  
– Ты же сам давно обещал настроить пищевой синтезатор.  
Монти на секунду замялся, а потом нашел чем парировать:  
– Зато у нас есть самогонный аппарат!  
– Да, но мы все так и жрем эту тину в ее первозданном виде.  
– Зато с выпивкой она не такая противная!  
– Харпер на четвертом  месяце, Эмори на третьем! – выпалил Мерфи и, довольный произведенным эффектом, плюхнулся на свой стул.  
Вошедшая следом за ним Эмори настороженно, но решительно, не пряча и не отводя глаза, окинула всех испытывающим взглядом и молча села рядом.  
– Что ты сказал? – осторожно переспросил Беллами.  
– А как вы про Эмори-то узнали? – уточнила Рейвен.  
– Я на ней диагностический комплекс тестировал, пока настраивал, – ответил Мерфи.  
– Эмори, поздравляю! – Харпер расцвела в искренней улыбке. – Здорово, что теперь я не одна… В смысле, жду ребенка! – она взяла руку Монти в свою. – Так-то я не одна! Но вдвоем же будет проще. И сейчас, и потом, когда дети уже родятся.  
Монти тоже смотрел на них с Эмори с удивительной теплотой и каким-то даже облегчением. Запоздало Мерфи понял, что все время после объявления «новости от Харпер» они оба оставались напряжены и насторожены, словно постоянно ожидали от ребят какого-то подвоха. А теперь у них практически «родительский заговор» – один на четверых.  
Мерфи посмотрел на остальных. Беллами озабочен, на лбу словно крупными буквами написано, что у него стало на одну проблему больше и теперь, и в будущем – новый человек, человечек, под его ответственностью, значит, будут и новые проблемы. Эхо недовольна, но тщательно это скрывает. Она вообще пока редко высказывает собственное мнение, предпочитая стратегию «молчи и делай как остальные». Даже Эмори на ее фоне кажется раскованной и в «своей тарелке». Но когда о беременности объявила Харпер, Эхо было все равно, Мерфи видел по ее лицу. Значит, все дело в руке Эмори. И, глядя на Эхо, Мерфи впервые в полной мере понял, как трудно им будет на Земле – если абсолютное большинство выживших будет так же реагировать на Эмори с их ребенком, если ребенок родится с мутацией, но это все будет иметь значение, только если они вообще спустятся с орбиты... Слишком много “если”, а значит, пока неважно.  
Рейвен на новость о второй беременности отреагировала точно так же, как и на первую. Как и Беллами, она прежде всего увидела потенциальные проблемы. Но в ее взгляде отчетливо заметно и азартное предвкушение от возможности их решить.  
Что ж, это оказалось где-то даже проще, чем сообщить самой Эмори о результатах сканирования…  
 

  
_…Эмори смотрит на него растерянно и даже немного испуганно._  
_– Мне нельзя иметь детей, Джон._  
_– Почему?_  
_Он правда удивлен, а она не может этого понять. Ну как же, это ведь так очевидно. Она молча вытягивает руку перед собой. Ту самую руку._  
_– И что?_  
_– Это же мутация. Наследственная._  
_– Во-первых, не факт, что он ее унаследует. У ребенка ведь два родителя, а не только ты. А, во-вторых, ну вот ты с такой рукой родилась, выросла, выжила, почему он не сможет?_  
_– Мне было тяжело, – Эмори  отводит взгляд. – А если у него будет не только рука?_  
_Мерфи подходит и обнимает ее. Очень осторожно, словно хрупкую вазу._  
_– Ты помнишь мой ответ про Харпер? В наших условиях аборт невозможен. Так что когда родится – тогда и разберемся._  
_– На Земле были травы. У вас разве тут нет такого лекарства? Чтобы выпить, и нет больше никакого ребенка?_  
_Мерфи смотрит скептически, и Эмори уточняет:_  
_– А с Харпер ты промолчал об этом, потому что она хотела сохранить ребенка?_  
_– А ты не хочешь?_  
_– Я боюсь._  
_– Не надо, – Мерфи берет ее руки в свои, обе руки, и мягко поглаживает большими пальцами. – Мы со всем справимся._  
_– Это здесь. А что будет на Земле? Навсегда на орбите мы не останемся. Внизу уже нет отдельного поселения скайкру, а по законом наших кланов такие как я должны быть изгнаны._  
_– А почему ты думаешь, что через пять лет все будут жить именно по законам ваших кланов, а не наоборот?_  
_– Потому что их больше, намного больше, чем скайкру, – просто отвечает Эмори._  
_Мерфи хмурится и молчит._  
_– Мы что-нибудь придумаем. Как всегда. Вот как решим проблему спуска с орбиты, так и займемся этой._  
_Эмори грустно улыбается._  
_– Мне кажется, кроме этого у нас будет полно и других проблем._  
_– Тем более, – Мерфи  обнимает ее, и они идут в столовую…_

 

Беллами догнал Мерфи перед самым поворотом на вторую палубу.  
– Погоди! Я спросить хотел…  
– Что?  
– Ты сказал, что у Эмори срок уже три месяца…  
– Да, и?  
Беллами замялся, отводя взгляд.  
– Ровно три месяца?  
– Дату зачатия с точностью до дня даже наш сканер не сообщит, – Мерфи с самого начала понял, к чему клонит Белл, но от ехидства невозможно было удержаться.  
– Я тут подумал… И посчитал…  
– Сложные вычисления проводил?  
– Джон!  
– Что?  
– Не издевайся.  
– А ты не мямли.  
Беллами возмущенно засопел, гневно сверкая глазами, но потом таки решился и спросил:  
– Чей это ребенок?  
– Не знаю.  
– Что? В смысле, как?  
– В смысле «так», – передразнил Мерфи. – По срокам это могла быть и та ночь. Или не та.  
– И что, никак не узнать?  
– Ну, можем провести после рождения анализ ДНК. Если я разберусь с прибором, – голос Мерфи прозвучал не очень уверенно.  
– Прости.  
– За что?  
Беллами вскинул на него взгляд, убеждаясь, что теперь Мерфи искренне удивлен, а не продолжает ерничать.  
– За то, что твоя девушка, возможно, беременна от меня.  
Теперь озадачился Мерфи. Но через несколько секунд расплылся в насмешливой, но при этом какой-то удивительно теплой улыбке.  
– Белл, ты – придурок, причем редкостный. У Эмори будет ребенок, она счастлива, хоть и ужасно боится. И я, конечно, рад бы стать папашей, но, думаешь, я расстроюсь, если сын или дочь родятся у тебя? Серьезно?  
– Ну… – Беллами потер макушку, – я не знаю.  
– Тебе это даже нужнее.  
– С чего ты взял?  
– Все дорогие мне люди – тут, со мной. А ты сутками стоишь и смотришь на Землю. Неплохо будет, если ты найдешь себе… более близкий объект для разглядывания.  
– Спасибо, Джон.  
– Эй, а обниматься-то зачем?  
Когда Беллами ушел, Мерфи так и остался стоять посреди коридора, словно забыл, куда шел. Он сказал Беллами правду – тому только на пользу пойдет, если он перестанет изводить себя мыслями о Кларк и Октавии. А найти более отвлекающий фактор, чем будущий младенец, сложно. Но если тот не окажется ребенком Беллами? Или наоборот, окажется? Мерфи и сам не знал, чего бы он больше хотел. А может все и к лучшему? По крайней мере, Беллами ближайшие полгода гарантированно будет думать о том, что, возможно, станет отцом. И это точно его отвлечет. Гораздо лучше, чем та единственная ночь на троих, когда Мерфи просто не придумал другого способа, как встряхнуть этого зациклившегося на самобичевании упрямца.

***


	3. Chapter 3

В медотсек Эхо привела Эмори. Вернее даже притащила. Почти силком – насколько хватало разницы в их силах при умеренном сопротивлении азгедки. Что само по себе было уже удивительно и настораживало.  
– С ней что-то не так, – с порога заявила Эмори.  
– Да все в порядке, – попыталась отмахнуться Эхо, но как-то довольно вяло.  
– Тебя тошнит, у тебя рвота, и ты уже второй раз теряла сознание, – безжалостно напомнила Эмори.  
– Это все от вашей дурацкой тины. Я не привыкла есть зеленые сопли. Отстаньте от меня! – Эхо попыталась оттолкнуть подошедшего к ней Мерфи, но сама вялость и неубедительность этой попытки была красноречивее любых слов.  
– Ложись в сканер, – постановил тот.  
– Ты же говорил, что один его запуск съедает треть месячного запаса энергии.  
– Во-первых, не запаса, а излишка. А во-вторых, не спорь с доктором, хуже будет.  
Эхо опасливо на него покосилась, но послушалась. Мерфи едва заметно усмехнулся. Как он успел убедиться, подобный тон безотказно действовал почти на всех.  Ну, по крайней мере, на половину нынешнего населения Ковчега. И Эхо была из их числа.  
– Ну тогда я пошла? Мне надо еще чаны от тины сегодня чистить. Вы тут сами разберетесь?  
– Не бойся, не убегу, – Эхо с мрачной решимостью улеглась в сканер. – Но только время зря потратите и энергию.  
– Вот потратим и увидим, зря или нет.  
Когда четверть часа спустя Эхо выбралась из затихающе урчащего сканера, то с ходу, словно на стрелу из засады, наткнулась на очень странный взгляд Мерфи.  
– Что?  
– Четвертый месяц.  
Эхо застыла, будто ее и в самом деле подстрелили, причем в упор. Мерфи смотрел на меняющееся выражение ее лица: ошеломленность, неверие, сомнение, досада, озадаченность, вопрос:  
– А точнее?  
– Три с половиной месяца. Беллами?  
Эхо вздрогнула от встречного вопроса Мерфи и уставилась на него чуть ли не с ужасом.  
– Я не умею читать мысли, но кандидатов не так уж много. В Монти я не верю, а если тебя так интересует вопрос точного срока, то остается лишь одна возможность.  
Эхо отвернулась, несколько секунд  невидяще пялилась в потолочное перекрытие, потом повернулась к нему и решительно сказала:  
– Это Беллами, точно Беллами. Я уверена.  
– Как скажешь, – согласился Мерфи. – Сама остальным расскажешь или опять мне на обеде объявить? – и, прежде чем она обдумала ответ, сам сделал вывод. – Ясно. Раз ты сомневаешься, то тогда я. Уже почти привык, – он криво усмехнулся.  
Эхо коротко кивнула и чуть ли бегом выскочила из медотсека.  
– Спасибо, не за что, всегда пожалуйста, – пробормотал Мерфи ей вслед.  
 

  
_…Хуже всего запахи. Вернее, их отсутствие. Воздух на Ковчеге пахнет точно так же, как и в горе Везер, – никак, лишь едва уловимый слабый технический, скорее, даже не запах, а привкус, противно оседающий во рту. И хотя Эхо уже знает, что это просто кондиционированный очищенный воздух, и так будет пахнуть любая замкнутая система вентиляции, и гора Везер тут совершенно ни при чем, но это ничего не меняет. И каждый раз, когда она просыпается, в первые секунды ей кажется, что она заперта все в той же клетке, из которой сбежала давным-давно._  
_И не только воздух. Звуки тоже: непрерывное шуршание вентиляции, едва слышный рокот работающих генераторов, каждый звук открывающихся дверей – первые дни ей стоило огромных усилий не вздрагивать, когда кто-то неожиданно входил в помещение за ее спиной._  
_Слишком многое тут напоминает о Везер. Вся станция похожа на гору. Особенно – медотсек. Когда она впервые попала туда, поранив ногу, ее накрыло настоящей паникой. Она словно снова очутилась в том месте, где их них выкачивали кровь.  Но только там ее окружали враги, а тут… а тут она даже не знает — кто. Все остальные друг другу друзья. Эмори – не совсем, но она – девушка их друга, почти то же самое. А кто им Эхо и кто они ей? Они вместе спаслись, вместе оказались на орбите, но для них тут – родной дом, а она тут чужая. Ровно настолько, насколько все чуждо ей._  
_И даже Беллами. Тогда он ее остановил, спас ей жизнь, позволил полететь вместе с остальными, убедил, что она не будет тут лишней, а теперь он – глава их маленького клана, командир, как тут говорят, у него куча забот, он отвечает за все и вся, и до Эхо ему нет дела, или просто нет времени, что почти одно и тоже._  
_Эхо привыкла ждать, привыкла быть ненавязчивой, безмолвной верной тенью следуя за тем, кого она должна служить. Но еще больше она привыкла быть сильной и полезной. А здесь все совершенно не так, и это ее просто убивает. В невидимой иерархии, которую никто не озвучивает, и многие вряд ли даже осознают, но которая для Эхо очевиднее очевидного, она оказалась самой последней, на самой низшей ступени, самой бесполезной. Беллами  – командир, Рейвен – самая умная, на ней все держится. Монти  тоже очень умный, а одна Рейвен везде не успеет. Мерфи поначалу казался изгоем, но с тех пор, как Беллами отдал ему медотсек, Эхо иногда кажется, что  он стал даже важнее Монти. Ведь его работу может выполнить Рейвен, а Мерфи не заменит никто. А мелкие и не очень травмы у них тут случаются с завидной регулярностью._  
_Харпер не обладает особыми знаниями или навыками, но она тут дома и не впадает в ступор от фраз типа «вырубай сеть», и на нее никто не кричит «куда ставишь на силовой кабель, дура!». Она может выполнить любую не слишком сложную работу, а такой тут просто завались. И она почти всегда помогает именно Монти, с которым они пара, и это все меняет._  
_Как и для Эмори с Мерфи. Им уже не раз приходилось работать всем вместе, решая очередную срочную задачу. И Мерфи всегда присматривает за Эмори, причем так, что Эхо иногда кажется, будто у него третий глаз на затылке. Мерфи следит за тем, что говорят Эмори, и всегда заранее знает, если она не понимает задания. И его кивок в нужную сторону вовремя пояснит ей любой загадочный приказ: от «передвинь стеллаж» до «принеси транзистор». Но что больше всего удивляет Эхо: даже когда Эмори просто работает и может ошибиться (ну вот откуда Эхо тогда знала бы, что из десятка толстых веревок на полу одна – силовой кабель, на который нельзя класть ничего тяжелого?) – Мерфи всегда заранее догадывается об этом и успевает ее предупредить._  
_А для Эхо ни у кого нет таких подсказок. И ей все чаще приходится помогать именно Рейвен (потому что у Мерфи есть своя постоянная помощница, а Беллами делает все сам или тоже помогает Рейвен, но тогда Эхо они не зовут), и слышать раздраженные упреки в тупости и криворукости. Или, что еще хуже, сидеть без дела, потому что она ни на что не способна._  
_И нет, Эхо не жалуется, все это мелочи. И главное, что  она выжила, а не сгорела в окутавшем Землю пламени. Но как-то слишком паршиво на душе от такого выживания._  
_Когда Беллами неожиданно заходит в ее каюту, помимо воли сердце замирает от безумной надежды непонятно на что. Но он пришел ее обрадовать, что придумал для нее постоянное и важное поручение. Они на станции уже почти месяц, и все заняты, а тем временем скопилось много мусора, который некому убирать…_  
_Уборщица. Она, одна из сильнейших воинов Азгеды, глава личной охраны короля Роана, теперь убирает мусор за скайкру в их космическом доме, так похожем на гору Везер. Горькая цена выживания._  
_А потом приходит Эмори со своим безумным предложением. Кто бы сказал Эхо пару месяцев назад, что она будет водиться с порченой кровью, с фрикдреной, да еще и радоваться, что та снизошла до нее – Эхо высмеяла бы этого глупца, а то и побила бы. Но старого мира уже нет, а в новом… Все теперь вот так._  
_Идея Эмори на практике оказывается не так уж хороша. Хотя они теперь и довольно много общаются, и во многом только они могут понять друг друга – лишь им обеим настолько тяжело в новом космическом доме. И в повседневности Эхо научилась не обращать внимания на неправильную руку Эмори, но не в постели. Это – для Эхо уже слишком._  
_Эмори оставляет повязку, и Эхо благодарна ей, но это не нравится ее парню и сковывает его. И все получается не так, как могло бы быть. Но не так уж и плохо. А потом однажды ночью приходит Беллами. Уже именно за тем, что Эхо и нужно. И она даже думать не хочет, сам он пришел или ему кто подсказал, и кто бы это мог быть._  
_Правда наутро при всех он ведет себя так, словно ничего и не было. Но это уже не важно. Ночами он продолжает приходить к ней. Пусть не каждую ночь, но теперь Эхо уже не чувствует себя здесь такой одинокой. И Ковчег постепенно начинает становиться для нее не таким уж чуждым..._  


  
Мерфи смотрел на улыбающегося, даже сияющего Беллами. И Эхо наконец-то будто отмерзла, словно согрелась в тепле его улыбки. И сейчас они не просто сидят рядом, они – вместе. И это явно нужно обоим. Ей сложнее всего давалось привыкание к жизни на Ковчеге – Мерфи видел это, но у него была Эмори и полно забот об ее адаптации, и медотсек, и куча всего остального. Да и какое ему дело до азгедки, которую решил привести Беллами? Эмори попросила, чем мог – помог.  
Беллами сейчас впервые не думал ни о чем другом, кроме девушки в его объятиях и их будущего ребенка. А Земля и все оставшиеся на ней наконец-то полностью ушли из его мыслей. И вот теперь – все правильно и все хорошо, и неважно, чей ребенок родится у них с Эмори. Беллами был нужен не просто его ребенок у чужой девушки, а своя собственная новая семья, которая бы заполнила ту пустоту, что осталась после разлуки с близкими на Земле.  
– Три сладкие парочки и я, ну зашибись какой расклад, – под конец обеда язвительно-иронично бросила Рейвен, но Мерфи за ее насмешливой улыбкой почудилось что-то еще.  
Но это же Рейвен. Которая никогда не делится своими проблемами. Мало ли что там у нее. Или нога опять болит. Или технические неполадки. Или снова призрак Али. Но она же не скажет, пока не будет совсем худо.

  
***


	4. Chapter 4

В последнее время Эмори стала плохо спать. И если Мерфи приходилось вставать ночью, то обратно он уже не возвращался, а шел в медотсек. Там и кушетка есть, чтобы доспать, и куча дел всегда найдется. Туда он направился и в эту ночь. Но меньше всего он ожидал застать там свет – не верхний, а слабое свечение от работающих приборов.  
У кого-то что-то случилось, но его решили не будить? Или что-то другое? И вместо того, чтобы врываться с встревоженным «Что случилось?», он подкрался и осторожно выглянул из-за косяка. Работал только сканер, да и он уже завершал цикл. Кроме человека внутри него в медотсеке никого не было. Мерфи, уже не скрываясь, но все еще настороже вошел внутрь.  
Крышка сканера отъехала и оттуда выбралась Рейвен, увидела Мерфи, шарахнулась, но секундой спустя взяла себя в руки.  
– Я… оборудование проверяю. Приборы показали тут скачок напряжения, вот зашла посмотреть – не сломалось ли что.  
Результаты сканирования она удалила ненавязчиво и почти виртуозно. Ну, подумаешь, рука случайно задержалась на панели на несколько секунд. И в любом случае Мерфи стоял слишком далеко, чтобы их разобрать. Если бы не одно «но». Он уже три раза видел точно такую картинку, последние несколько месяцев штудировал вдоль и поперек справочник по акушерству, и теперь даже с такого расстояния и в полумраке именно этот результат сканера ни с чем не спутает.  
– А дальше что? – спросил он. – Будешь прятать его под полом, как Беллами сестру? И зачем? От кого тут скрывать?  
Рейвен возмущенно фыркнула, крайне отрицательно тряхнув хвостом.  
– А если прятать не будешь, все равно узнают, так какой смысл молчать?  
– Не твое собачье дело!  
– Мое, пока я тут главный медик!  
– Ну так повесь замок на дверь, чтобы без тебя тут никто не шастал! – Рейвен рванулась к выходу, но Мерфи заступил ей дорогу.  
– Пусти!  
– Да пожалуйста! – Он отступил, а Рейвен чуть запоздало сообразила, что проблему это не решает. – Ты никому не  скажешь! – потребовала она.  
– Насколько я успел заметить из-за твоего плеча, там срок уже довольно большой, месяцев пять-шесть. Еще чуть-чуть, и так все увидят.  
– Не увидят!  
– Интересно как?  
– У меня полно работы! А эти совместные обеды – дурацкая затея!  
– Ну да, ты три с лишним месяца никому не будешь показываться на глаза, и никого это не встревожит, конечно.  
Рейвен зло сжала кулаки:  
– Это не твое дело!!  
– Уверена, что не мое?  
– Да!  
– Значит, Беллами, – сделал очевидный вывод Мерфи.  
– Да, Беллами! А тебе и завидно?!  
– Мне – нет, но он имеет право знать.  
– Не имеет! И вообще это – наше с ним дело! Не лезь! – Рейвен оттолкнула его и выскочила из медотсека.  
Мерфи мрачно посмотрел ей вслед и пошел к медицинскому журналу, который недавно начал вести.  
– Четвертые роды. Я застрелюсь. Четыре раза. Наверное.  
 

  
_– Мерфи, что ты делаешь?!_  
_– Беллами сказал доставить тебя в каюту и усыпить любой ценой!_  
_– Отпусти!! Поставь на землю, гад!_  
_– От нас до Земли еще лететь и лететь._  
_– Поставь на пол, гад!! Ааааа!_  
_– Твою мать, Рейвен, ты совсем больная?! Ты меня укусила!_  
_– Вот и вали отсюда, а то хуже будет!_  
_– Психопатка!_  
_– Придурок!_  
_– Иди спать!_  
_– Да, сейчас, уже побежала!_  
_Они стоят посреди мастерской, меряя друг друга гневными взглядами. Первая попытка сгрести Рейвен в охапку, отнести в каюту и просто там запереть, можно сказать, уже провалилась. Не больно-то Мерфи и рассчитывал. Но надо же было поверить._  
_– Ты уже третьи сутки не спишь!_  
_– Не одна я._  
_– Все уже спят._  
_– А ты во сне сюда пришел? – прищуривается Рейвен._  
_– И все из-за тебя!_  
_– Пока не запущу систему связи – никуда я отсюда не уйду!_  
_– Беллами… – начинает Мерфи, но Рейвен перебивает его:_  
_– А Беллами мне не указ! Вот еще, выискался самоназначенный канцлер!_  
_В этот раз Мерфи более обстоятельно подходит к процессу захвата Рейвен: подскочить сбоку, выполнить обманный маневр, будто собирается ее толкнуть, да еще со стороны больной ноги. Рейвен ожидаемо рефлекторно шарахается (хотя именно Мерфи в последнюю очередь стал бы всерьез использовать эту ее уязвимость), рывок за руку, аккуратный подкат и готово: Рейвен возмущенно болтается у него на плече, обе ее руки он крепко сжимает, а ногами из такого положения особо не попинаешься._  
_– Ты всерьез думаешь, что если ты меня куда-то утащишь, то я смогу там заснуть?_  
_– Запертая в комнате без терминала, приборов и датчиков? Куда денешься, побесишься и заснешь со скуки, – уверенно отвечает Мерфи._  
_– Ах так?!_  
_Рейвен изворачивается, пинает ближайший стеллаж, и он валится на них. Мерфи пытается отскочить и почти успевает, но брыкающаяся Рейвен сильно усложняет ему задачу. В итоге он сначала роняет ее – не с высоты полного роста, а уже где-то в полуметре от земли, какую-то секунду пытается удержаться на четвереньках, но все же падает сверху._  
_– Ты жива?_  
_– Не дождешься! Отвал…_  
_Оказывается, поцелуй в губы – очень действенный способ заткнуть кому-то рот. Жаль, что сильно ограниченный во времени._  
_После поцелуя оба смотрят друг на друга одинаково ошалело._  
_– Мерфи, ты сдурел? – выдыхает Рейвен._  
_– Ага. Прости, – Мерфи растеряно зарывается рукой в упавшие на лоб волосы._  
_Он сам не вполне понимает, что на него нашло, но надо ж было ее как-то утихомирить, а это вроде подействовало, хотя, наверно, сейчас он схлопочет по морде._  
_Но вместо этого Рейвен совершенно внезапно обхватывает его руками, притягивает голову к себе и целует в ответ._  
_– Что ты… – от неожиданности начинает возмущаться Мерфи, но затыкается на полуслове._  
_Беллами сказал ему усыпить Рейвен любой ценой, и это – тоже неплохой способ._  
_Спустя полчаса засыпают оба._

  
– Мерфи, ты меня достал!! – Рейвен вскочила, опрокинув на пол недоеденный обед.  
Монти уже победил пищевой синтезатор и на подносах сегодня были зеленоватые сосиски с бледно-зелеными хлопьями, которые просто рассыпались по полу, а не расплескались на половину столовой, как если бы они все еще оставались тиной.  
– Что он сделал? – спросил Беллами, но на Рейвен удивленно уставились абсолютно все.  
– Он на меня смотрит!  
– Рейвен, у тебя все в порядке? – осторожно уточнил Беллами.  
– Да!!  
– Мерфи? – теперь в его было куда больше подозрительности.  
Мерфи выразительно покосился на Рейвен, та скрестила руки на груди и демонстративно отвернулась.  
– Что между вами происходит? – продолжил допытываться Беллами.  
– Ничего! – получилось почти хором.  
– Да, я так и поверил. Мерфи, ты уже неделю за обедом постоянно на Рейвен пялишься. Сознавайся, – «хуже будет» он не произнес, но в интонации оно отчетливо прозвучало.  
– Ну, если ты приказываешь, – Мерфи недобро ухмыльнулся, Рейвен закусила губу, – то слово начальства для меня закон. Рейвен тоже беременна.  
– Что?! – прозвучало на несколько голосов.  
– Ты тоже вынимала имплант? – удивилась Харпер.  
– Нет! – Рейвен возмущенно пнула ножку стола. – В том-то и дело!  
– Но как же тогда…  
– Наверное, имплант не выдержал чего-то из того, что с ней случилось за последние полгода, – сказал Мерфи – Жесткой посадки в шаттле, аварийного отключения чипа Али, не менее жесткого взлета... Выбирай любой из вариантов.  
– Могло быть не только это, – Рейвен мрачно посмотрела на Мерфи. – Разряд тока при кардио-стимуляции тоже мог его выжечь. Вот если бы у нас был нормальный врач, он мог заранее заметить эту проблему. И решить ее, пока она проблемой не стала!  
– У пациентки, которая впервые явилась в медотсек на шестом месяце, да и то тайно прокралась в ночи? – Мерфи скептически выгнул бровь. – Не-а, без шансов вообще.  
– Потому что ты не врач!  
– Какая досада, но других тут нет!  
– Рейвен? – Беллами перебил разгорающуюся перепалку, крайне выразительно, в равной степени вопросительно и даже несколько потерянно глядя на нее.  
– Не обольщайся, ребенок не твой, – Рейвен гневно оперлась руками о стол.  
– А чей? – опешил Беллами.  
Рейвен замешкалась, остальные тоже явно озадачились.  
– Мерфи! – после короткого колебания выпалила она и выскочила из столовой.  
Тот бросился следом. Белами растерянно посмотрел на Эмори. Та лишь пожала плечами. Эхо едва заметно выдохнула, но этого никто не заметил.  
Мерфи догнал ее только через три коридора.  
– Да погоди ты! В твоем состоянии вредно так бегать.  
– Сама разберусь!  
– Почему ты не сказала, что он мой?  
– Он не твой!  
– Рейвен!  
– Что?   
– Я же все равно по родам узнаю точный срок и все пойму.  
– Нифига ты не поймешь, понял?! – Рейвен резко развернулась и схватила его за грудки. – Я была с Беллами на следующий же день! Потому что ты – не мужик, и с тобой секс – не секс! Я вообще не уверена, что ты способен сделать женщине ребенка! Может и Эмори Беллами оприходовал, а?  
– Так что ж ты ему наврала, раз он у нас такой суперпроизводитель и первый мачо?!  
Рейвен застыла, словно Мерфи действительно ее ударил и даже выпустила из пальцев ворот его джемпера.  
– Мне ты говоришь, что ребенок от него, а ему, что от меня. Ты уж определись.  
– Да откуда я знаю?! – Рейвен отступила на пару шагов, ткнулась спиной в стену, сползла по ней и разрыдалась, сидя на корточках. – Три дня разницы! Тут только тест ДНК покажет.  
– Значит, три, а не на следующий?  
– Еще слово и я тебя убью!  
– Говорят, беременным вредно совершать убийства.  
– Мерфи! – Рейвен вскочила и замахнулась, но он удержал дистанцию, вовремя увернувшись.  
– Ну зато ты уже не ревешь.  
– Зашибись ты утешаешь!  
– Я подумал, что если тебя обнять и погладить, то ты мне точно в глаз засветишь.  
– Я и сейчас могу.  
– Не догонишь. Колобок.  
– Убью!  
Через два коридора и три пролета Рейвен сдалась. Отдышавшись и злобно покосившись на остановившегося на безопасном расстоянии Мерфи, она сказала с едва заметными просительными нотками:  
– Не говори ему.  
– Не скажу, – Мерфи серьезно кивнул. – Но почему?  
– Не хочу быть второй женой в его гареме.  
– Чего? – опешил Мерфи.  
– Беллами слишком совестливый и слишком серьезно ко всему относится. И к отцовству. И к отношениям. И у него уже есть Эхо и ее ребенок.  
– Ревнуешь?  
Рейвен фыркнула.  
– Еще чего не хватало! Не хочу лишних проблем и сложностей.  
– А значит Эмори и мой гарем тебя не смущают?  
Рейвен рассмеялась.  
– Между нами ничего нет и быть не может.  
– Даже если это мой ребенок?  
– А тебя это гребет?  
– Ах ну да, я же у нас сволочь, мне пофиг. Прости, забыл.  
– Вот именно. Тебе нет дела ни до меня, ни до моего ребенка. Тебе вообще на всех плевать. И в данном случае меня это вполне устраивает. Это – только мой ребенок! Не твой и не его! Понял?!  
– Да понял, чего уж тут не понять, – Мерфи примирительно поднял руки ладонями вперед. – Будет все, как ты захочешь. И вообще с беременными я не спорю. Себе дороже.  
Рейвен подозрительно на него посмотрела и не нашла к чему придраться. Но все же в столовую они вернулись порознь.

***


	5. Chapter 5

Последние пару недель традиционные совместные обеды становились все более и более напряженными. Мерфи пару раз даже увильнул от них, Эмори приносила еду в его медицинскую вотчину, из которой он старался без лишней необходимости не высовываться. Но чета Харпер-Грин ухитрялась достать его и там. Вернее, Монти если и появлялся, то исключительно по очередному важному техническому делу, например, принести новый аккумулятор или вернуть наконец-то отремонтированный запасной автоклав. Но за этот месяц, когда Монти регулярно изыскивал лишний повод прийти в медотсек и опять, в тысячу сто первый раз, заставить Мерфи посмотреть на свежие снимки Харпер и еще раз заверить его, что с ней все в порядке, он уже успел починить и наладить все медицинское оборудование. Чему Мерфи был вдвойне рад. Потому что  без уважительной причины, Монти лишний раз в медотсек не сунется.  
А вот самой Харпер никакие поводы не требовались. И если до наступления расчетного часа «Х» она еще более-менее держала себя в руках, то с тех пор, как плановая дата ее родов прошла, а их с Монти ребенок так и не спешил появляться на свет, она Мерфи буквально преследовала, подстерегая за каждым углом, и порываясь по три раза в день влезать в биосканер, чтобы убедиться, что с малышом все в порядке. Посылать матом беременную нервную женщину Мерфи не позволяли остатки воспитания, поэтому он начал прятаться от нее в медотсеке. Хотя чем дальше, тем больше склонялся к мысли, что может и стоит злобно наорать на Харпер, вдруг она испугается и наконец-то родит.  
Но вчера вечером в его укрытие ураганом ворвался Беллами и в приказном порядке потребовал «прекращать нервировать народ», напомнив, что у них не одна Харпер беременна, и, не наблюдая главного медика Ковчега даже за общими обедами, переживать начинают уже все девушки. Поэтому сегодня пришлось прийти.  
– О, явился, наш светоч акушерства и гинекологии, – Рейвен ехидно поприветствовала его, шуточно отсалютовав зеленоватым печеньем.  
С тех пор как готовкой занимался не только Монти, но и Эмори, ассортимент их питания заметно расширился. Великая победа Монти над пищевым синтезатором позволила извлекать из него водорослевые сосиски, биточки, хлопья и первоначальный зелененький кисель. И оно все даже несколько отличалось друг от друга по вкусу, чем Монти обоснованно гордился. А потом Эмори как-то задержалась на кухне, убирая после обеда, что уже давно стало ее обязанностью, и, увлекшись, приготовила такой роскошный ужин, что они не только собрались в общей столовой второй раз за день, а единогласно постановили изгнать Монти из кухни на более приоритетные направления и полностью отдать ее в ведение Эмори. Еще тогда, в первый вечер, из этих четырех убогих ингредиентов она умудрилась приготовить два вида печенья, тонкие лепешки, сосиски в лепешке, два вида похлебки и даже целый пирог. А за прошедшие месяцы Эмори почти в три раза расширила ассортимент блюд, прочно закрепив за собой славу главного повара Ковчега.  
Мерфи скорчил в ответ Рейвен угрожающе-кривую рожу, но огрызаться не стал. Традиционное «сама у себя роды принимать будешь» уже слишком часто звучало, тем более, Рейвен не пугалась, и вообще ей хотелось опробовать роды в невесомости, а вот Харпер – могла бы.  
– Тринадцать дней! – тут же трагически и осуждающе напомнила та.  
Да, все прекрасно знали, сколько дней назад она должна была родить, и что до плановой даты Эмори оставалось меньше недели, а там уже и роды Эхо не за горами.  
– Я говорил, что норма – до двух недель задержки! – привычно открестился Мерфи.  
– Да, а что завтра?! То есть послезавтра? – у Харпер снова слезы навернулись на глаза, плакала она теперь часто и совершенно без повода, а уж с ним–то тем более.  
– Вот послезавтра и посмотрим, – Мерфи отодвинул свой стул, побыстрее схватил тарелку и запихнул в рот полную ложку супа – жую, не могу отвечать, разве не видно?  
– Да не переживай ты так, – Рейвен сочувственно погладила ее по руке. – И без этого кровопийцы родим. Я все не хуже его знаю. Что-нибудь придумаем. Вот послезавтра с утра захватим медотсек, и начнем выманивать твоего детеныша креативными способами!  
Как и Мерфи, Рейвен прекрасно знала, что Харпер у них единственный универсальный донор, но ей самой не подходит ничья кровь. И хотя Мерфи спохватился еще несколько месяцев назад и начал понемногу собирать ее кровь, впрочем, как и всех остальных тоже, но только для Харпер этот запас был предельно критичен и все еще слишком мал для кесаревого или другого оперативного вмешательства. За ту инициативу Мерфи получил прозвище «вампир из медотсека», которое потом с подачи Рейвен трансформировалось во всякие интересные варианты. Но все равно, запасаться кровью он начал слишком поздно, и, по закону подлости, именно у Харпер сейчас проблемы. Мерфи уже вторую неделю мучался выбором – то ли рискнуть операцией без нужного запаса крови – авось пронесет, то ли еще подождать. И все остальные, даже сама Харпер, это прекрасно понимают. Но от понимания никому не легче. А Харпер психует и рыдает, и никакие утешения тут особо не помогут.  
Харпер вымученно улыбнулась Рейвен, взглядом благодаря за попытку.  
– А я вам уже вторую неделю говорю, что после бурного секса ребенок сам выскочит как пробка, у нас воины всегда так делали и всем помогало, – меланхолично заметила Эхо, потянувшись к печенькам Монти. Свою порцию и порцию Беллами она уже успела незаметно сжевать.  
На всех девушек повлияла беременность и предстоящие роды. Харпер стала излишне эмоциональной, нервной и словно бы поглупела (все искренне надеялись, что это – гормональное и потом пройдет), Эмори с каждым днем все более замыкалась в себе, становясь еще тише и незаметнее. Добиться от нее слова можно было лишь обратившись напрямую и то не всегда. Эхо ела как не в себя, поначалу стесняясь этого, но потом после воспитательной беседы от Беллами и заверений, что у них хватит тины прокормить и ее, и ребенка, даже если он окажется таким же прожорливым, – успокоилась. Но все равно предпочитала брать дополнительные порции незаметно и как бы невзначай.   
Одна Рейвен почти не изменилась. Только стала еще более задиристой и активной.  
– Может, Монти не может обеспечить достаточную… эээ… бурность? – предположила она. – Может, ему надо помочь?  
Монти вспыхнул, заливаясь краской до бровей.  
– Рейвен! – одернул ее Беллами.  
– А что? Нам же надо, чтобы Харпер поскорее родила. И если устроить групповуху – единственный способ, то…  
– Я не буду пугать своего ребенка… чужими членами! – возмущенно перебила ее Харпер.  
– Ладно, не чужими, – покладисто согласилась Рейвен. – Но ведь Монти ему не чужой!  
– Мерфи! Если Харпер завтра не родит, я… я не знаю что с тобой сделаю! – отчаявшись призвать к порядку Рейвен, Беллами переключился на подозрительно молчащего и показательно увлеченно уминающего обед Мерфи.  
– Эй, а я тут при чем?  
– Ты у нас главный медик или кто? Вот и найди способ.  
– А мне вполне нравится предложение Эхо, – заметил он.  
– Да, небось и сам лично готов помочь, – поддела Рейвен.  
– Конечно, – Мерфи показательно нагло ухмыльнулся. – Чего не сделаешь ради здоровья населения Ковчега.  
Рейвен рассмеялась. Потом неожиданно замерла на полувздохе, словно к чему-то прислушиваясь.  
– Что случилось? – тут же среагировал Беллами.  
– Кажется, у меня воды отошли.  
– Но как?! Ты же самая последняя в очереди!  
– Не знаю. – Рейвен выглядела растерянной даже немного испуганной, что на ее лице смотрелось ужасно непривычно.  
И пока все ошарашенно переглядывались, Мерфи стремительно осознавал, что прямо сейчас рожает его основной ассистент, которая обещала помогать на первых родах, а Монти более-менее уверен в своих силах только после наблюдения за совместной работой Мерфи и Рейвен, которой уже по-определению не будет. И что все снова стремительно пошло наперекосяк.  
– Ай! – Рейвен согнулась пополам, скрученная схваткой. – Чего вы ждете?!  
Она попыталась встать, но Беллами вскочил, опрокидывая стул, подхватил ее на руки и почти бегом понес в сторону медотсека.  
– Эхо, давай с нами! Будешь ассистировать! – отрывисто распорядился Мерфи, бросаясь бежать следом за Беллами, Монти рванул за ними с секундной заминкой.  
Эхо в первое мгновение непонимающе уставилась им в спины, а потом поспешила следом, недобрым словом поминая разговор, который состоялся у них с Мерфи несколько месяцев назад. Вот и зачем было спрашивать, если все равно все происходит ровно наоборот?  
 

  
_– Эхо, ты когда-нибудь принимала роды?_  
_Она смотрит на него на идиота, впрочем, примерно так он себя и чувствует._  
_– Я воин, – после длинной паузы соизволяет ответить она._  
_– И что, воины не рожают?_  
_Снова пауза, долгий странный взгляд и все-таки ответ:_  
_– Рожают._  
_– И как? – Мерфи явно вдохновлен ее ответом. – Ну не принимала, но хоть присутствовала? Хоть разок?_  
_Эхо подходит к нему вплотную и вперяет в него какой-то очень недобрый и словно раздраженный взгляд._  
_– Знаешь, как рожают земные воины?_  
_– Нет, но очевидно сейчас узнаю, – под нос себе бормочет Мерфи._  
_– Когда женщина-воин чувствует приближение родов, она уходит в лес, находит сук потолще и…_  
_– Вешается на нем? Извини, не удержался, – Мерфи сдавленно хмыкает._  
_Эхо одаривает его уничижительным взглядом и продолжает:_  
_– Хватается руками за сук. И рожает._  
_– В смысле? – не понимает Мерфи._  
_Эхо смотрит на него полного дебила._  
_– В смысле выдавливает ребенка из себя._  
_– Куда?_  
_Эхо крутит пальцем у виска, уже успела подцепить этот жест у Монти._  
_– А какие предположения?_  
_– Что, прямо на землю?_  
_– Ага, на камни со скалами. Траву обычно подстилают, ветки._  
_– А если он в падении шею свернет или еще что-то пойдет не так? – не может поверить своим ушам Мерфи._  
_– Значит его бой окончен. Слабым нет места в этом мире._  
_– Ясно… – медленно тянет Мерфи. – Спасибо, что просветила._  
_– А тебе-то зачем? Боишься, что твоя Эмори не справится?_  
_– Ну, типа того, – уклончиво отвечает Мерфи, мысленно вычеркивая первого кандидата на ассистента акушера._  
_В списке еще пять имен, но оптимизма они не внушают._

***


	6. Chapter 6

Эмори потерянно проводила взглядом умчавшихся в медотсек и почувствовала себя до обидного не у дел. Она, да и все они, так долго ждали, когда этот день настанет, так к нему готовились, планировали… А все случилось совершенно внезапно и совсем не так. Это Харпер должна была рожать, а Джон и Рейвен принимать у нее роды. А Монти – смотреть и учиться, чтобы потом помогать Джону с остальными. А она сама сразу от всего отказалась, а теперь сидит и чувствует себя совершенно бесполезной…  
 

  
_– Эмори, я понимаю, что вопрос дурацкий,  но ты когда-нибудь видела, как рожают?_  
_– Что?_  
_– Ну, как рожали женщины у вас в земных поселениях?_  
_– Джон, что случилось? – Эмори смотрит на него встревоженно и самую чуточку испуганно. – Ты опасаешься, что не сумеешь принять роды?_  
_– Да нет, все в порядке, — уверенно говорит Мерфи, приобнимая и целуя ее в висок, но Эмори чувствует, что на самом деле он растерян: – Но мне нужен помощник, вот ищу, кто бы это мог быть._  
_– Нет, – Эмори качает головой и кивает на свою руку. – Я точно не подойду._  
_– Но ты хотя бы видела? – продолжает допытываться Мерфи._  
_– Да откуда бы? Меня отправили в пустыню, когда мне не было и шести. Ты думаешь, пятилетних девочек зовут на роды к соседке?_  
_– Думаю, нет, – вздыхает Мерфи._  
_Ничего, потом он говорит, что у него еще есть целых четыре кандидата..._  
  
  
От воспоминаний о давнем разговоре ее отвлек жалобный всхлип над самым ухом:  
– Но как же так?!  
Оказалось, что Харпер стоит рядом, обхватив руками живот и слегка покачиваясь, неотрывно смотрит в уже давно опустевший коридор.  
– Там должна быть я! – она снова всхлипнула.  
– Но так даже лучше, – попыталась утешить ее Эмори. – Они потренируются на Рейвен, наберутся опыта, и с нами уже легче будет.  
Харпер перестала хлюпать носом, обдумывая эту мысль, но Эмори рано обрадовалась. И минуты не прошло, как та нашла новый повод для расстройства.  
– А если я прямо сейчас рожать начну? Пока они все с Рейвен заняты?! – она в ужасе уставилась на Эмори. – Что же тогда будет?  
– Да не переживай так, ты уже две недели никак не родишь, подождешь и еще чуть-чуть.  
– Ой! Ребенок пинается! – Харпер снова схватилась за живот. – А вдруг это уже роды?!  
– Да что он у тебя, первый раз пинается что ли?! – Эмори начала злиться: глядя на Харпер, она сама начинала бояться.  
А вдруг? У нее ведь тоже сроки подходят. Вдруг действительно у них у обеих тут сейчас с перепугу роды начнутся? Что тогда?  
– Так, надо успокоиться. Они там заняты всего на несколько часов…  
– Я читала, что первые роды могут и сутки длиться, и дольше, – у Харпер на глаза снова навернулись слезы, и она начала тихонько поскуливать.  
– Но это же Рейвен, не будет она так долго возиться. Когда и что она делала медленно? – Эмори уже не знала, кого она пытается убедить – себя или Харпер.  
– Я не зна-а-аю, – на одной ноте сквозь рыдания провыла Харпер и обессилено сползла на пол по ближайшей стеночке. – Но она ведь тоже никогда не рожала! Я боюсь! Мне страшно! Кажется, у меня схватки начались!  
Эмори поняла, что если прямо сейчас ничего не сделает, то не только Харпер срочно потребуется помощь врача, который все равно на ближайшее время уже занят. Она подбежала к переговорному устройству у дверей. Ей так хотелось позвать Джона, но его нельзя сейчас отвлекать, да и бесполезно, наверное. Поэтому она нажала кнопку и позвала:  
– Беллами, вернись в столовую пожалуйста! Ты тут очень нужен.


	7. Chapter 7

Беллами смотрел на ровную линию кардиомонитора и не понимал, просто не хотел понимать, как все могло так резко измениться за какие-то полчаса. Ведь когда он уходил к Эмори с Харпер, все было в порядке! Казалось, что у Мерфи все под контролем, Монти не только смотрел и учился, но и вполне активно помогал, Эхо более-менее освоилась в роли «принеси-подай». Даже Рейвен успокоилась и пыталась отобрать у Мерфи руководство процессом, мотивируя тем, что именно она тут – самая заинтересованная сторона.  
А теперь растерянная Эхо столбом стояла посреди комнаты, Мерфи с Монти метались вокруг неподвижной Рейвен, а тревожный писк оборудования кувалдой бил по нервам и каким-то немыслимым образом ухитрялся заглушать все остальные звуки. Беллами тряхнул головой и решительно шагнул вперед – к холодному свету операционных ламп, туда, куда даже смотреть было страшно. Звон в ушах немного притих и, словно сквозь толстый слой обшивочного утеплителя, донеслись голоса, но такие далекие,  будто он стоял не тут рядом в нескольких шагах, а на противоположном конце огромного ангара.  
– Монти, разряд! Не спи, Монти!  
– Но это может убить ребенка.  
– Пофиг! Монти!  
Но тот никак не отреагировал, и Мерфи сам вырвал у него насадки дефибриллятора. Тело Рейвен выгнулось от удара тока, и снова, и несколько секунд спустя – опять.  
Тревожный писк сменился мерным ровным звуком, отбивающим удары сердца. Беллами выдохнул.  
– Скальпель! – зло и отрывисто бросил Мерфи. – Эхо, не тормози!  
Эхо сорвалась с места, чуть не врезавшись в подставку с инструментами, но в последний момент ухитрилась извернуться, ничего не уронить и самой не упасть.  
Мерфи орудовал лезвием быстро и удивительно уверенно, Монти тоже словно очнулся, начал помогать, четко выполняя короткие команды. И, по крайней мере, Мерфи на него больше не орал. А у Беллами в голове билась только одна мысль, что ведь это – ребенок Мерфи. И, возможно, он только что его убил, спасая Рейвен. Смог бы он так? Без малейшего колебания? Собственного ребенка? Но Рейвен слишком нужна Ковчегу. Им всем. Без Рейвен они не выживут, никто из них. Но когда она очнется – она же убьет Мерфи. И Беллами понятия не имел, что будет с этим делать.  
– Белл! Твою мать, ты почему до сих пор не вымыл руки?! – краем глаза Мерфи заметил лишнюю застывшую статую посреди медотсека.  
Этот окрик хлестнул будто плетью и наконец-то вывел Беллами из ступора. Так, сначала руки, потом стерильный халат. Пальцы дрожали и путались в завязках, но Беллами сцепил зубы и попытался сосредоточиться только на одном – ребенок. Возможно, его еще можно спасти. Если малыш выживет, Рейвен не будет убивать Мерфи, и ему не придется ломать голову, как это предотвратить.  
– Белл, забирай! – Мерфи быстро, но очень осторожно сунул ему прямо в руки вялое окровавленное тельце.  
Беллами старательно отвел взгляд от операционного стола и распростертой на нем Рейвен. Там слишком много крови. Гораздо больше, чем когда его мать рожала Октавию. И вообще все не так. Малышка – Беллами автоматически отметил пол младенца – не закричала и не подает признаков жизни. Но пока Беллами думал об этом, ноги уже сами принесли его к боксу для новорожденных, а руки словно без участия сознания начали реанимационные процедуры на чистом автомате – все же не зря столько месяцев теорию зубрил и симуляции себе устраивал. Беллами было до чертиков страшно, но лишь какой-то половиной сознания. Вторая – словно отключилась от всего, сосредоточившись на единственно важном в этот момент. Но первая – продолжает бояться, слышать и замечать то, что Беллами предпочел бы не знать.  
– Ты используешь слишком много крови, – хотя Монти сказал это очень тихо, но Беллами услышал.  
– Мы не можем потерять Рейвен.  
– А кого можем? Харпер?  
– Эта ей все равно не подойдет, а ту я не беру, она вообще в отдельном боксе лежит.  
– Значит, Эхо можно?  
– Или Эмори, – сквозь зубы огрызнулся Мерфи. – Монти, заткнись! Шей быстрее!  
Кардиомонитор опять сбился на тревожный сигнал, но быстро успокоился, вернувшись к мерному попискиванию. Отвлекшись, Беллами чуть не пропустил первый слабый вдох под своими руками.  
– Есть! Она дышит!  
– На аппарате, – критически заметил Мерфи, на секунду скосив взгляд в их сторону.  
– Неважно! – Беллами улыбнулся от уха до уха. – И сердце бьется!  
Мерфи  ответил ему неуверенной улыбкой:  
– У нас вроде тоже…  
Но тут его перебил звук открывающейся двери, и на пороге медотсека появилась Эмори в обнимку с зареванной и едва стоящей на ногах Харпер.  
– Она все-таки рожает!  
Это известие было встречено двумя забористыми непечатными фразами, одна из которых прозвучала на азгедском, коротким «Да вашу ж…!» и одним обмороком. Монти, как и обещал, оказался категорически не готов смотреть на рожающую Харпер…  
 

  
_– Мерфи, ты рехнулся? Ты же знаешь, что никого постороннего и близко к медотсеку не подпускали._  
_– Но, может быть, как-нибудь случайно…_  
_– И как ты себе представляешь такой случай?_  
_– Да откуда я знаю? – начинает заводиться Мерфи. – Но ассистент для принятия родов мне нужен. И я пытаюсь его найти._  
_Монти задумывается, озабоченно морща лоб._  
_– У Эхо с Эмори спросить не пробовал? По-идее, на Земле…_  
_– Пробовал. Нет, – перебивает его Мерфи. – Ладно,  понял, что ты не в курсе, пойду дальше искать._  
_– Стой._  
_– Что?_  
_– Даже не думай идти с этим к Харпер!_  
_– Почему?_  
_– Она тоже ничего такого не видела и не знает._  
_– Ты уверен?_  
_– Да, – Монти решительно кивает._  
_– Откуда? Спрашивал ее что ли?_  
_– Нет. Но она панически боится рожать – и вообще, и тебя, и твоих медицинских способностей в частности. Если ты к ней придешь с таким вопросом, она от страха спать перестанет. И есть._  
_– Да я тут вообще по ходу всех запугал. Самое страшное зло Ковчега. Водится в медотсеке._  
_Монти игнорирует его иронию  и продолжает:_  
_– И во-вторых, ей все равно первой по графику рожать. Так что проблему это не решит. А вот когда родит, тогда и спросишь._  
_– Между прочим, если я не найду желающих помогать – ей же первой хуже будет, – зло бросает Мерфи._  
_Монти задумывается, потом решительно встряхивает челкой._  
_– Хорошо._  
_– Что?_  
_– С Харпер я не смогу. Только не с ней. Она… Не важно, но с ней я не смогу. С остальными – да. Я справлюсь. Только найди кого-то, кто поможет тебе с Харпер. И потом можешь рассчитывать на меня._  
_– Сначала посмотришь как оно, а тогда и сам будешь готов? – ехидничает Мерфи._  
_– На роды Харпер я и смотреть не смогу, – очень серьезно отвечает Монти. – А вообще – да. С остальными я справлюсь. И сначала посмотреть, потом помогать – было бы здорово. Но боюсь, для нас это уже роскошь._  
_– Спасибо, – Мерфи серьезно кивает и пожимает ему руку._  
_Ну уже хоть что-то. Правда, оптимизм Монти его не сильно обнадеживает, но если засадить того за справочник по акушерству на оставшиеся два месяца, может, из этой затеи и выйдет толк._  
   
***


	8. Chapter 8

Роды Харпер длились уже шестнадцать часов. Монти дважды пытался зайти помочь или хоть как-то поучаствовать в процессе, хотя бы за руку ее подержать, но оба раза – с равным неуспехом. В последний раз Эхо пригрозила, что больше не будет его ни ловить, ни выносить, так и останется валяться на полу и нервировать Харпер. Что было пустой угрозой. Вряд ли сейчас существовало хоть что-то, что могло расстроить Харпер еще больше. Разве что какая-то глобальная авария или взрыв Кольца, но никак не лежащий на полу бессознательный Монти.  
Сложно рожать и истерично рыдать одновременно. Но Харпер периодически пыталась совмещать, в итоге не получалось ни то, ни то.  
Мерфи уже отчаялся найти решение этой проблемы – он пытался и утешать, и угрожать, и взывать к разуму, и просто наорать, но ничего не помогало. Харпер вроде бы брала себя в руки, успокаивалась, но проходило хорошо если четверть часа и рыдания начинались заново – почему ей так не везет, почему Рейвен не принимает у нее роды, почему Монти такой нервный, и ему ведь не рожать, неужели просто рядом побыть не может, почему все так долго, почему так больно, почему ничего не получается...  
Мерфи тихо зверел. Даже Эхо уже смотрела на Харпер так, словно  хотела ее придушить. Или прирезать. Если бы это была не Харпер, Мерфи уже решился бы на второе кесарево. Тем более, второй раз – таки не в первый. Но вопрос дефицита крови никуда не делся. А с той же Рейвен они потратили в четыре раза больше, чем у них было группы Харпер. Тем более, пока показатели и матери, и ребенка позволяли тянуть время. Чем Мерфи и занимался, максимально отдаляя непростое решение, кого из них двоих он будет спасать, если Харпер не справится.  
Монти маялся перед медотсеком, меряя шагами уже стократ опостылевший коридор, и со словами:  
– Я сильный, я смогу! – как раз начал очередной штурм родильной комнаты, когда из соседней двери вышел Беллами с пронзительно орущим свертком на руках.  
Он до утра не отходил от новорожденной малышки, потом ее состояние стабилизировалось, и он даже рискнул вынуть ее из бокса, но возникла новая проблема. Голодный ребенок чем дальше, тем больше заходился в плаче. Но на похлебку из водорослей категорически не соглашался. А громкости в этом махоньком существе оказалось хоть отбавляй. Беллами мельком порадовался, что Октавия в детстве не была настолько крикливой.  
Пока Беллами с Монти обменивались новостями и делились каждый своей бедой – сначала перекрикивая, а потом выжидая короткие паузы посреди захлебывающегося ора, из блока с палатами выглянула Эмори.  
– Что вы тут устроили? Рейвен разбудите! – она быстро выскользнула в коридор, прикрывая за собой дверь, хотя Рейвен отдыхала в самой дальней из трех палат, но Эмори ведь услышала крик даже оттуда.  
– А может и надо ее разбудить? – Беллами демонстративно предъявил орущую проблему.  
Эмори только осуждающе покачала головой и молча отобрала у Беллами ребенка. За ночь Рейвен уже один раз просыпалась, но почти сразу же вырубилась. Эмори едва успела ее напоить. И хотя Эмори не особо разбиралась в медицине, на ее взгляд, не стоило подсовывать орущего ребенка человеку, который еле-еле поднимает голову с подушки. А еще, в отличие от ребят, она была единственным человеком на Ковчеге, кроме самой Рейвен, кто поспал этой ночью.  
Эмори скрылась с младенцем в палатном блоке, а спустя несколько минут оттуда разлилась упоительная тишина.  
– Что она с ним сделала? – шепотом спросил Монти, опасливо таращась на дверь.  
– Надеюсь, не придушила. –  У Беллами до сих пор звенело в ушах и казалось, все тело вибрировало в ритме едва затихшего крика. – А ты чего здесь?  
– Я не могу, – потупился Монти. – Понимаю, что должен ей помочь, хоть как-то поддержать, но как только захожу и вижу все это… это же Харпер! И наш ребенок. Мой ребенок! А вдруг что-то пойдет не так? Вдруг я ошибусь? Или Мерфи ошибется, а я не замечу? И я не успею их спасти? Или не смогу? А вдруг…  
– Я вообще не об этом, – Беллами так странно посмотрел на Монти, что тот заткнулся на полуслове. – У нас же аварийный сигнал на главном пульте. Я же тебе сообщал с час назад. Как раз до того, как малая разоралась.  
– Что? – Монти ошарашено уставился на него.  
– Ты не слышал?  
– Я... Не…  
С этими словами оба сорвались с места и побежали в зал управления. В первый месяц там круглосточно сидел дежурный, следивший за пультом, но потом Рейвен настроила звуковое оповещение. Зал управления находился в самом центре обжитого сектора, и при тревожном сигнале первый прибежавший появлялся возле пульта в среднем за три с половиной минуты. Посовещавшись, решили, что этого вполне достаточно и дежурства отменили. Тем более, сигналка срабатывала на любую техническую неисправность. И отнюдь не всегда она была такой уж срочной и жизненно важной. Тем не менее, случалось и так. А за целый час вообще могло произойти что угодно.  
Но им повезло. Проблема оказалась достаточно серьезной, но не особо критичной по срочности. В центральном воздуховоде неожиданно и необъяснимо начала подниматься температура. Что само по себе было очень плохо. Но пока она повышалась на пол градуса в час, и было время на поиск причины и на ее устранение. Чем Беллами с Монти и занялись. Похоже, Ковчег обиделся, что его все бросили и сосредоточились вокруг медотсека, и потребовал срочного внимания и к себе тоже.  
А в операционной тем временем дела шли не лучшим образом. Мерфи с Эхо так убегались с Харпер, что никто из них не заметил, как на соседнем столе тихо и ненавязчиво появилась Эмори. В какой-то момент Мерфи показалось, что у него уже начинаются галлюцинации, и он слышит характерные звуки словно с каким-то доносящимся из-за спины эхом. Но, обернувшись, обнаружил там Эмори, на которую несколько секунд совершенно осоловело пялился, зато обошелся без дурацких вопросов, типа, “что ты здесь делаешь? Как, уже? И да вы издеваетесь?!” Даже очередную порцию мата молча проглотил.  
Давешнее обещание застрелиться показалось как никогда к месту. Вот только пистолета не было. А две роженицы одновременно – очень даже имелись. И ни одного ассистента. Только бедная Эхо, которая, похоже, сама уже давно забыла, что ее позвали только подавать инструменты и вовсю включилась в процесс. Мерфи посмотрел на часы: скоро сутки как они тут, хотя ему казалось, что прошло уже дня три минимум. Ему было одновременно и жаль Эхо, и совестно перед ней, но отпустить он ее все равно не мог. Хорошо, хоть у Эмори пока все шло относительно неплохо. Только бы не сглазить!  
Но от того, что Мерфи начал отвлекаться и бегать между двумя пациентками, Харпер начала еще больше нервничать и переживать, а если Эмори еще и родит раньше…  
– Харпер, давай вместе, хором тужиться? – совершенно неожиданно предложила та и протянула руку, пытаясь дотянуться до Харпер. – Джон, сдвинь нас вместе.  
В первое мгновение Мерфи обалдел от оригинальности предложения, но потом решил, что хуже уже не будет. Взявшись за руки, они каким-то чудом синхронизировались и дело удивительно пошло на лад.  
– Вижу головку! – спустя час обрадовал он Эмори, и тут же метнулся к Харпер: – Черт, и тут тоже! Вы издеваетесь что ли?! То ни одного, то все сразу!  
Обе смерили его примерно одинаково свирепыми взглядами.  
– Эхо, – Мерфи кивнул на Харпер, – будешь принимать ребенка!  
– Ааааааааааааа!!! – поразительно, как много всего Харпер смогла вложить в один короткий вопль: и «ты куда?», и «я тут первая была!», и «ты врач, а она вообще неизвестно кто!» и «у меня же роды тяжелее!», и, кажется, еще с пяток не распознанных Мерфи смыслов.  
Он коротко чертыхнулся и рявкнул:  
– Меняемся!  
Даже если Эмори обидится, даже если вообще после такого бросит его – он это переживет. А вот Харпер и ее ребенок, если она тут сейчас закатит очередную истерику – сильно не факт.  
Спустя полчаса Мерфи подскочил к переговорному устройству:  
– Беллами, где ты шляешься?  
Динамик чихнул, кашлянул, а потом чуть смущенно ответил голосом Беллами:  
– Ползу в центральном воздуховоде.  
– Какого черта ты там делаешь?!  
– Тут у нас… небольшая проблемка.  
– Да? А у нас тут – два младенца! Харпер в отключке, Эмори в неизвестном состоянии и Эхо едва на ногах держится от усталости. А наш неонатолог по воздуховодам ползает! Засовывай туда вместо себя Монти, ноги в руки и бегом сюда!  
– Но он должен контролировать с пульта…  
– Беллами, если через пять минут тебя здесь не будет!..  
– Да бегу уже! – Беллами не стал дослушивать угрозы и отключил связь.  
В какой-то степени он уже даже жалел, что тогда с Мерфи договорились именно до этого. Но, с другой стороны, а если бы он не смог – как Монти? Беллами аж вздрогнул от такой ужасающей перспективы. Нет, уж лучше так…  
 

  
_...К этому разговору Мерфи готовится долго и почти неделю не решается его начать, но вакансия ассистента на первые роды все еще открыта, и ему некуда деваться._  
_– Беллами, я знаю, ты видел, как твоя мать рожала Октавию…_  
_Плохое начало. Мерфи это понимает практически сразу, но уже не переиграешь._  
_– Мне нужен ассистент на роды Харпер. Только на одни. Дальше Монти будет помогать. Но с Харпер – это их ребенок, его собственный сын или дочь, и он слишком боится._  
_Мерфи надеется, что это хоть немного успокоит Беллами, но эффект ровно обратный._  
_– Да, конечно. Не вопрос. Я помогу. Я справлюсь, – резко осипшим голосом выдыхает Беллами._  
_– Все понятно._  
_Мерфи вздыхает и собирается уходить. Но Беллами догоняет его одним прыжком и рывком за плечо разворачивает лицом к себе._  
_– Что тебе понятно?_  
_– Что у тебя зрачки на пол глаза, руки дрожат, испарина на лбу, и ты белее стенки, – безжалостно перечисляет Мерфи. – Найду других помощников._  
_– Я же сказал, что справлюсь!_  
_Вот же, связался на свою голову. Теперь еще думай, как этого упрямца отговорить. Неожиданно Мерфи осеняет:_  
_– Погоди, но ведь ты же мелкой Октавией занимался с самого ее рождения?_  
_– Да, с первых минут, – это воспоминание удивительным образом мгновенно преображает Беллами, теперь в его взгляде только гордость и море теплоты. – Мать вырубилась сразу, как мне ее сунула._  
_– Отлично! – Мерфи улыбается искренне и открыто, он рад что так все удачно складывается. – Будешь нашим неонатологом._  
_– Но как же помощь при родах? – на лице Беллами буквально большими буквам написано, как не хочется ему об этом напоминать, но вот же упертый и ответственный._  
_– Беллами, никто из нас не умеет ассистировать при родах. Все в этом смысле все равны. А ты – единственный, имеющий реальную практику с младенцами. Это слишком ценно и важно. Даже и не пытайся спорить. На тебе – новорожденные, а остальное – не твоя забота._  
_И когда Мерфи уже доходит до поворота, слышит крикнутое вслед и совершенно счастливое:_  
_– Спасибо!_  
_Мерфи улыбается. Ну хоть тут все удачно сложилось. Но это не решает его основную проблему. И хотя ему до чертиков не хочется искать помощи именно там, выбора уже нет._  
   
***


	9. Chapter 9

Рейвен сидела в зале управления, одной рукой укачивая малышку, а второй работая с пультом. Медленно и неудобно, но она справится. Вернее, уже справляется. Ее девочке нет еще и двух дней, а они уже вместе почти починили вышедший из строя компрессор. Правда, собственно ремонтировал Монти, но без своевременного и почти виртуозного переключения энергопотоков с пульта – ничего бы у него не вышло.  
– Мой маленький техник! – улыбнулась Рейвен и поцеловала дочку в носик.  
Глядя на нее, так просто было не думать, что она… нет, они обе вместе, подвели всех остальных девочек. И ведь никто не виноват. Малышка решила поспешить и появиться на свет чуть раньше, но…  
 

  
_– ...У всех уже спросил?_  
_– Да._  
_– И что желающих не нашлось? – Рейвен презрительно кривится._  
_– Беллами будет заниматься новорожденными. Монти – ассистирует на всех родах, кроме Харпер. Ассистента на первые роды у нас по-прежнему нет._  
_– А инструкция есть?_  
_– Что? – опешивает Мерфи._  
_– Ну, пособие, мастер-класс, учебник? – нетерпеливо перечисляет Рейвен._  
_Мерфи выдыхает. От накатившего  облегчения хочется смеяться. Все они, технари, одинаковые, им бы только инструкцию найти._  
_– Да, конечно есть, – мимо воли он все-таки улыбается, надо было начинать опросы с Рейвен. Немного просчитался._  
_– Ты чего лыбишься?_  
_– Просто радуюсь, – Мерфи слишком доволен, чтобы изощряться в ответных остротах. – Не знаю, что бы я делал, если бы ты отказалась._  
_– Можно подумать, это вообще твоя проблема. Не тебе же рожать. И для своей Эмори ассистента ты уже нашел._  
_– Но я же врач. И отвечаю не только за Эмори._  
_– Не врач, – презрительно  кривится Рейвен. – Санитар. Коновал._  
_– Тем не менее, – прерывает Мерфи этот поток эпитетов._  
_– Какая удивительная забота о ближнем. Это на тебя так предстоящее отцовство или атмосфера медотсека влияет?_  
_– Тебя-то будущее материнство только еще большей злючкой сделало._  
_– Уж лучше так, чем стать записной истеричкой вроде Харпер._  
_Мерфи ухмыляется:_  
_– Так я на тебя рассчитываю на ее родах?_  
_– А то! – Рейвен отвечает очень кровожадной ухмылкой._  
_– А твоя собственная беременность не помешает?_  
_– Даже наоборот! – азартно возражает Рейвен. – Мне интересно сначала посмотреть со стороны, а потом уже самой в это ввязываться._  
_Мерфи кивает. Его даже немного смущает ее оптимизм. Но это всяко лучше панических настроений остальных или земных рецептов от Эхо._  
 

  
Отсутствие Эхо Мерфи заметил не сразу. Поначалу у него было слишком много забот: осмотреть Эмори, зашить Харпер – ее сынок оказался очень крупным, потом успокоить плачущую Эмори, потому что этот оптимистичный идиот сразу подсунул ей ребенка (будто сложно ему было пару часов посидеть с двумя?), и она увидела маленькие сросшиеся пальчики. Всего по два на каждой руке – средний и безымянный, все остальные совершенно здоровые и нормальные. Но для Эмори и этого более чем достаточно. И вот она тут же разрыдалась над своей новорожденной дочкой, причитая, что у той нет ни одной не изуродованной ручки.  
А потом Мерфи с Беллами пришлось изгаляться с засовыванием младенца в сканер, предъявлением Эмори снимков и хоровым убеждением, что все не так плохо, как кажется снаружи. Что все фаланги и суставы у сросшихся пар совершенно раздельные, и достаточно одной маленькой операции, и у малышки будет по пять нормальных пальчиков на каждой ручке, а через несколько лет даже заметных шрамов не останется. И они даже готовы провести эту операцию прямо сейчас, но оба не спят уже вторые сутки и, может, лучше все-таки завтра или вообще к концу недели?  
Сынок Харпер оказался абсолютно здоровым, очень громким и весьма голодным. И он категорически не одобрил, что все суется вокруг какой-то мелкой девчонки, а его мамаша вообще самым наглым образом уснула. И свое недовольство выразил возмущенным ревом, который вполне мог соперничать по децибелам с сиреной дочурки Рейвен. И снова Эмори смогла решить эту проблему.  
Когда Мерфи снова вспомнил про Эхо, то ему больше всего хотелось поддаться утешительным мыслям – о чем тревожиться? Устала и пошла отсыпаться. И ему тоже давно пора. Но он помнил про лес и про сук. И, прикинув, в каких каютах есть потолочная балка или прочие крепления, применимые для таких целей, отправился ее искать. Искренне надеясь не найти или обнаружить мирно спящей в своей комнате.  
Но везение сегодня было явно не на его стороне. Или все сосредоточилось исключительно в медицинской сфере. Не то чтобы Мерфи возражал, но чуть побольше общей удачи, и врачебных чудес не понадобилось бы.  
Эхо нашлась в четвертой  по счету из проверенных Мерфи кают. И занималась она именно тем, чем он и опасался – рожала азгедским методом, вцепившись руками в низко проходящую трубу над свежерасстеленным одеялом. Первые пару минут Мерфи критически-мрачно наблюдал за процессом, борясь с настойчивым желанием не мешать этой упоротой следовать азгедским традициям.  Но потом он заподозрил, что что-то идет не так – то ли паранойя, то ли интуиция, то ли свежеприобретенный опыт.  
– Давай я посмотрю, – предложил он.  
Эхо только теперь заметила, что уже не одна.  
– Проваливай! Я сама! – с натугой прорычала она.  
– Ну да, ну да, – согласился он, полностью игнорируя ее пожелание, приседая и пытаясь оценить, как далеко зашел родильный процесс.  
Эхо попыталась заехать ему ногой в ухо, но в ее состоянии это было крайне затруднительно.  
– Будешь отбрыкиваться – ребенку шею свернешь, – пригрозил Мерфи.  
– Не сверну! – огрызнулась та, тяжело дыша, но ногами махать перестала.  
Мерфи поднял голову и очень скептически на нее посмотрел. Эхо и сама чувствовала, что ребенок уже начал выходить, но потом процесс как-то застопорился, а теперь еще и этот… «врач» явился. Не то, чтобы она не доверяла Мерфи, за последние пару суток она достаточно видела его за работой, со скальпелем или иглой в руках, но она хотела родить как настоящий азгедский воин, а этот точно сейчас все испортит.  
– Так. Перестань тужиться, – голос Мерфи звучал очень серьезно.  
Эхо протестующее тряхнула головой.  
– Ты хочешь убить ребенка? – уточнил Мерфи.  
Эхо на мгновение замерла, но не дала себя смутить и отвернуть от давно принятого решения:  
– Я воин. И он – тоже воин. Он с рождения готов к смерти. Как и любой воин Азгеды.  
– А почему ты за него решаешь, что он воин Азгеды?  
– Он мой сын. Или дочь.  
– Если ты не забыла, то у ребенка есть не только мать, но и отец.  
– Роды – дело женщин! И только их право и выбор!  
– Мы не на Земле. И не во владениях Азгеды.  
– Убирайся! Оставь меня в покое! – Эхо только сейчас поняла, что определенным образом Мерфи уже добился своего: ему удалось ее одновременно и напугать, и разозлить, и это настолько отвлекло, что она невольно выполнила его указание и перестала тужиться.  
Мерфи поднялся, оказавшись лицом к лицу с Эхо, его глаза недобро сузились.  
– Если ты собираешься убить ребенка Беллами… или моего, – после короткой паузы уточнил он, – то я тебе этого не позволю. Если придушить тебя сейчас здесь на месте, то у меня будет примерно четверть часа, чтобы спасти младенца из твоего мертвого тела. Ты этого хочешь?  
Эхо попыталась отшатнуться, но отступать ей было некуда. Разве что отпустить трубу и упасть – если только он не поймает. Или, наоборот, именно что не поймает, и она действительно этим падением убьет своего малыша?  
Холодные, даже ледяные пальцы легли на ее шею, пока не сжимая, но очень прозрачно и доходчиво демонстрируя, что могут.  
– По-азгедски рожать ты не будешь. Точка. У тебя выбор: или сдохнуть сейчас и оставить своего ребенка сиротой, или не выкобениваться и дать мне помочь вам обоим.  
Эхо коротко выругалась. Уже неплохо знающий земные диалекты Мерфи не понял ни слова, из чего заключил, что это были какие-то повышенно ядреные обороты для особых случаев.  
– Это значит «да»? – уточнил он.  
– Я потом тебе голову оторву!  
– Договорились.  
Он отпустил ее шею, подошел к переговорному устройству и, не сводя настороженного взгляда с Эхо, крикнул в него:  
– Монти! Или кто-нибудь! Срочно с каталкой в каюту 8С, тут Эхо рожает!  
Эхо с минуту мерила его исключительно недобрым взглядом, на который тот даже бровью не повел, а потом решила сменить тактику:  
– Я сама справлюсь. Ну правда же! – взмолилась она. – Там немного осталось, я чувствую.  
– Снова начнешь тужиться – придушу, – безапелляционно возразил Мерфи.  
От нового витка перепалки их спас примчавшийся с каталкой Монти. Эхо малодушно порадовалась, что это был не Беллами. Ко всему этому позору еще не хватало, чтобы он увидел ее такой. Еще и на каталке по всем коридорам провезли как какую-то калеку.  
Едва доставив в медотсек, ее засунули в сканер. Изучив результаты и коротко посовещавшись, оба помрачнели.  
– Дай мне скальпель, – отрывисто приказал Мерфи, дезинфицируя руки.  
– Что ты задумал?  
Мерфи ответил лишь угрюмым взглядом.  
– Для кесарева уже слишком поздно, – напомнил Монти очевидное.  
– Я знаю.  
Монти нахмурился, пытаясь разгадать замысел Мерфи, но пока сходил за лотком с инструментами и подал требуемое.  
– Ты что, собрался прямо так, снаружи? – опешил он.  
– А у нас есть другие варианты?  
– Но…  
– Что?  
– А если не попадешь? И вообще, что, прям здесь? Это же сканер, а не операционный стол!  
– Вот поэтому и здесь. Глядя на снимок – попаду, – уверенно ответил Мерфи.  
– А если не перережешь? Или вену заденешь, пока доберешься?  
Мерфи смерил его раздраженным взглядом:  
– Не каркай под руку, а?  
– Но сканер…  
– Потом отмоем. Или починим.  
– Ну да, не тебе же чинить.  
– Монти, заткнись!  
– Да что происходит?! – не выдержала Эхо, но ее бессовестно проигнорировали.  
Мерфи проводил какие-то манипуляции: вроде бы чем-то смазал ей самый низ живота, а потом легонько уколол – не больно, но пугающе из-за полной непонятности и неопределенности.  
– Пуповина обвилась вокруг шеи ребенка, Мерфи пытается ее перерезать, – пояснил Монти.  
Эхо сдавленно охнула.  
– Не двигайся, – гаркнул Мерфи.  
Эхо замерла. Вхождение скальпеля в тело она почувствовала, но как-то неотчетливо, словно боль была чем-то приглушена. Не успела она этому удивиться, как ощутила стекающую по ноге струйку крови. Но додумать эту мысль она не успела.  
– А теперь тужься! Со всей силы! – рявкнул Мерфи.  
– А как же... – начал Монти, но Мерфи его перебил:  
– Потом зашьем!  
Следующие полчаса Эхо помнила крайне смутно, следующим, что она отчетливо осознала, был уже крик ребенка. И с последней мыслью, что все-таки хорошо, что Мерфи тогда ее остановил, она потеряла сознание окончательно.  
Выполнив обещание «зашить потом», Мерфи разогнал всех из медотсека – бессознательную Эхо отвез в палату к все еще спящей Харпер, их детей отдал под ответственность Беллами, Эмори послал присматривать за всеми спящими, а заодно и самой отдыхать, а Монти отправил выставить неугомонную Рейвен с ребенком из зала управления.  
На этом он посчитал свою медицинскую миссию законченной и собрался было ползти в родную каюту отсыпаться, но плюнул, смахнул на пол пару одеял и пристроился в углу. Зачем куда-то идти? Ему доводилась спать и гораздо худших условиях, и ничего, вполне высыпался. Тем более, вдруг что, и бежать никуда не придется, он уже тут, на месте…  
   
***


	10. Chapter 10

Прошло три недели. Жизнь постепенно возвращалась в привычную колею. Или сворачивала в какую-то совершенно новую. Как ни странно, самой образцовой семейной парой стали Беллами с Эхо. Первые дни казалось, что он почти никого не замечает кроме нее и ребенка. Отвлекается разве что на осмотр других малышей, стремительно переквалифицировавшись из неонантолога в педиатра – на правах по-прежнему единственного опытного в этом деле. Да и то Мерфи постепенно освободил его от медицинской части этих обязанностей, оставил лишь нерушимый статус эксперта в области воспитания и ухода.  
Эхо стала уверенно-спокойной и словно даже какой-то гордой. Будто невидимый и неосязаемый статус женщины Беллами и матери их ребенка наконец-то окончательно и бесповоротно сделал ее своей на Ковчеге. О том конфликте с Мерфи и своих угрозах она и не вспоминала. Он тоже делал вид, что забыл. Да и что там помнить? И зачем?  
Но на этом добрые и благостные изменения и закончились. Харпер все еще злилась на Монти и категорически не подпускала ни к себе, ни к ребенку. Все надеялись, что у нее временный заскок, но пока Монти страдал и околачивался возле Рейвен и ее малышки. Соваться в уютное семейное гнездышко Беллами и Эхо он не решался, а Харпер с Эмори стали неразлучными подругами, и приблизиться к одной, не напоровшись на другую, было просто нереально. Поэтому он изливал весь свой нерастраченный запас отцовской любви и заботы на дочку Рейвен. Та и не возражала. Вернее, они обе.  
Хотя срочных дел было сейчас не так уж много, но работы, как всегда, хватало, а свободных рук сразу стало в два раза меньше. Монти с Рейвен взяли на себя все повышенно сложные ремонтные и технические задачи, поочередно таскаясь с ребенком в менее неподходящем для него месте, чем то, где в это время работал второй. Но все равно малышка Рейвен за эти пару недель успела побывать и в технических тоннелях, и на заброшенных уровнях, и стать регулярной гостьей в ремонтной мастерской и в зале управления.  
Все прочие задачи поначалу полностью легли на плечи Беллами и Мерфи.  
На пятый день после памятных родов, освободившись уже сильно заполночь, Мерфи застал в их с Эмори каюте куда больше народу, чем обычно привык видеть. И, судя по обилию принесенных вещей, Харпер к ним не в гости зашла.  
– Они теперь будут жить с нами, – решительным шепотом с порога сообщила ему Эмори.  
– Извини, это была ее идея, – потупилась Харпер, она тоже шептала, чтобы не разбудить спящих детей.  
Похоже, Мерфи ждали, даже, можно сказать, поджидали, прям засаду устроили.  
– Так будет лучше, – продолжила натиск Эмори. – Харпер сложно одной. И мы вам совсем не помогаем. Такими темпами вы с Беллами рухнете к концу недели. А так мы будем сидеть с детьми по очереди, а вторая в это время сможет заниматься другими делами.  
– И кормить при необходимости можем одна – обоих, – Харпер говорила с меньшим запалом, но не менее уверенно. – Мы уже так пробовали. Ваша дочка не отказывается от моего молока. А мой сынок сразу же привык – Эмори первой его покормила, пока я после родов никак проснуться не могла.  
– Эй, ау, притормози, – перебил ее Мерфи. – Вы так наседаете, можно подумать, я тут отбиваюсь. Или когда-то был против гарема, – он провокационно ухмыльнулся.  
Эмори возмущенно ткнула кулачком его в бок:  
– Какой еще гарем?!  
– Вот такой, – Мерфи сделал шаг вперед, пристраиваясь между обеими, приобнял и притянул их к себе. Эмори тут же вывернулась из объятий, а Харпер замерла, словно равно опасаясь и принять их, и оттолкнуть.    
– Да ладно, я пошутил, – Мерфи отступил и сам отпустил ее. – А вообще вы замечательно придумали. Так и с детьми будет проще, да и помощь нам с Беллами не помешает.  
Промолчал он лишь о том, что при таких раскладах возвращение Харпер к Монти может очень затянуться или вообще отложиться на неопределенный срок. Но какое ему до этого дело? Пусть сами разбираются. А вот что одной с младенцем жить тяжело – это факт. Мерфи уже успел оценить, насколько трудо и времязатратным оказывается ребенок.  
 

  
Еще за пару недель жизнь окончательно вошла в новый ритм. Их каюта превратилась в импровизированные ясли, куда и Эхо теперь регулярно подкидывала своего сыночка. И даже Рейвен, которая ревниво не спускала дочку с рук и поначалу доверяла ее только Монти, уже несколько раз тоже ее заносила – когда им с Монти предстояла сложная работа на двоих. Эмори с Харпер как-то естественно и незаметно для остальных поделили дежурства, и теперь «ясли» работали круглосуточно. Что само по себе было совершенно прекрасно, но вот только Мерфи как-то плавно переехал жить в медотсек, потому что Эмори все равно была постоянно занята, а там хотя бы можно было нормально выспаться в тишине.  
Где его однажды утром и нашел Беллами. Традицию совместных обедов пока пришлось временно отложить, и они не виделись уже несколько дней. Не то чтобы Мерфи был не рад его приходу, но Эмори вот-вот должна была принести малышку на перевязку – Мерфи наконец вчера решился сделать операцию по разделению сросшихся пальчиков, – и Беллами был весьма некстати.  
– Ты что-то хотел?  
– Сегодня вы переезжаете! – сверкнул Беллами белозубой улыбкой.  
– Куда? – удивился Мерфи.  
– Мы с Монти готовили вам сюрприз! – торжественно и радостно продолжил тот. – Три смежные каюты с отдельной душевой и санузлом. Центральная – детская игровая, правая – детская спальня, а левая – ваша личная с Эмори. И везде – внутренние двери, которые можно и не закрывать. Правда, мы здорово придумали?  
– Да зашибись!  
– Ты недоволен что ли? – озадачился Беллами.  
– Да нет, идея прекрасная, – саркастически скривился Мерфи.  
Похоже, его окончательно поставили перед фактом, что в ближайшие годы жить ему при яслях. Или окончательно мигрировать в медотсек. И выбора ему никто не предложил.  Хотя, конечно, Беллами тут уж точно ни при чем. Если кому и предъявлять претензии, то Харпер с Эмори, начавшим это безобразие, которое потом само расползлось и расширилось. А Беллами просто хотел помочь и сделать ситуацию чуть комфортнее. Никто не виноват. Только вот у Мерфи теперь каюта, совмещенная со всеобщими яслями. Просто замечательно.  
– Не с той ноги встал? – сочувственно спросил Беллами.  
– Просто не высыпаюсь, – шаблонно соврал Мерфи.  
– Да, мы тоже, – Беллами расплылся в понимающей теплой улыбке. – Особенно пока Эхо не начала к вам регулярно мальца заносить – думал, что вообще крышей поеду. Кажется,  в детстве с О и то не так тяжело было.  
Мерфи только пожал плечами, надеясь, что поделившийся сюрпризом Беллами поскорее провалит. Прямым текстом выставлять его почему-то не хотелось. Даже по вполне уважительному поводу. Но сам тот явно не спешил уходить.  
– Я еще о чем хотел поговорить… – медленно и неуверенно начал он.  
Мерфи страдальчески закатил глаза.  
– Почему ты не проводишь время с Рейвен и со своей дочкой? – собравшись с духом, выпалил Беллами.  
Мерфи так удивился, что в первую секунду даже не нашелся, что сказать. А вдохновленный его молчанием Беллами продолжил:  
– Даже если тебя не волнует, что с твоим ребенком постоянно Монти носится, то все равно неправильно, что ты ее вообще почти не видишь. И она тебя тоже. Отец – это важно. И если бы ты Монти оттуда выгнал, глядишь, и они с Харпер быстрее помирились бы. А то ишь, нашел себе суррогатную семью…  
– Беллами, ты в последнее время в заброшенных коридорах не работал? – перебил его Мерфи. – Ну, там, где пониженный уровень кислорода?  
– Нет, а что? – насторожился Беллами.  
– А запасы спирта Монти как там, целы?  
– Ты издеваешься?  
– А ты что, орехов обожрался?! Какое тебе или мне дело до того, помирятся Монти с Харпер или нет?  
– Но так было бы лучше… Да я за них переживаю!  
– Вот и не трогай их, сами разберутся! А к Рейвен я не хожу, потому что она этого не хочет, – чуть сбавив тон, закончил Мерфи.  
– Но ты же... Ребенку нужен отец! И неважно, чего там хочет или хочет Рейве… Погоди! – спохватился Беллами. – А точно ты отец? Мы ведь с ней тоже… – Беллами замялся. – Ты же собирался сделать ДНК-тест детей после рождения.  
– Собирался, – кивнул Мерфи и вторым кивком указал на анализатор ДНК, пылящийся в дальнем углу. – Вот только он не работает.  
– Почему?  
– Рейвен сказала, что там сгорела одна из ключевых плат, запасной нет, а собрать на коленке она ее не может.  
Вообще-то сгоревшая деталь появилась вместо целой совершенно внезапно – после одной из редких ночей, когда он ночевал в своей каюте. И Мерфи был практически железно уверен, что если вдруг анализатор понадобится им для чего-то жизненно важного, то обратная замена произойдет таким же стремительным и мистическим образом. Но делиться с Беллами своими подозрениями он не стал.  
– Как-то вовремя он сломался. – Беллами подозрительно уставился на него.  
– Ты на что намекаешь?  
– Может быть ты… И ведь с Эмори тоже точно не известно. Я пойму, если ты не хочешь знать про нее. Но ведь если у меня еще есть дети, кроме сына Эхо, я должен быть в курсе! Понимаешь, должен!  
– Ты что, думаешь, что я его специально сломал? – Мерфи выразительно покрутил пальцем у виска.  
– Нет? – Беллами выглядел разочарованным.  
– К вам можно? Или нам попозже зайти? – в медотсек заглянула Эмори с ребенком на руках.  
– Да, Беллами уже уходит, – Мерфи свирепо взглянул на него, скрывая облегчение за показным возмущением.  
А то существовало еще немало неудобных вопросов, которые совершенно случайно «руководство» Ковчега могло бы задать «главврачу», и на которые Мерфи категорически не хотел отвечать. Например о том, что уже на третий день после родов Рейвен в крайне ультимативной форме потребовала поставить ей противозачаточный имплант. А неделю назад с тем же пришла и Харпер. И вообще, чем больше времени Мерфи проводил в медотсеке, тем больше проникался концепцией врачебной тайны. Но обоснованно опасался, что Беллами ее отнюдь не разделит.  
Выпроводив его, Мерфи осмотрел малышку – швы заживали хорошо, даже прекрасно.  
– Все в порядке. Ты зря волновалась, – он подмигнул Эмори. – Хорошенькие маленькие пальчики. И ровно пять.  
– Ты разучился считать до четырех? – набычившись, прищурилась она.  
– Но их же пять! – Мерфи изобразил удивленное непонимание.  
Эмори взяла маленькую ручку в свою и, едва касаясь, четыре раза с короткими интервалами прикоснулась к одному из забинтованных пальцев. Мерфи знал, что там четыре фаланги вместо трех, и что так – на всех прооперированных пальцах, но оптимистично надеялся, что Эмори не обратит внимания.  
– Это же мелочь, – утешающе заметил он. – Она не будет ей мешать.  
– Но этого достаточно, чтобы считать ее фрикдреной.  
– Нет, – коротко возразил Мерфи.  
Эмори покачала головой:  
– Когда мы вернемся на Землю, это обязательно заметят.  
– Нет, – снова повторил Мерфи, перебивая ее. – У скайкру не бывает фрикдрен.  
– Но я же… – Эмори прикусила губу, решив, что Мерфи то ли преувеличивает свои права на их ребенка, то ли приуменьшает ее.  
– Она родилась в космосе, на Ковчеге, – уверенно продолжил он. – Она – скайкру, как и все остальные дети. И неважно, кем были и к какому клану принадлежали их родители. Все рожденные в космосе – небесные дети, скайкру. А фрикдрены бывают только среди ваших кланов. Здесь их нет, и от нашего возвращения на Землю ничего не изменится.  
Эмори неуверенно улыбнулась:  
– А я теперь тоже скайкру?  
– Конечно, – Мерфи ухмыльнулся. – Она еще спрашивает. Ты уже почти целый год болтаешься на орбите, не глядя меняешь гидропонные фильтры, а с пищевым синтезатором управляешься получше любого из нас. И у тебя еще есть какие-то сомнения?  
Эмори хихикнула, но спустя секунду снова посерьезнела.  
– Но я все равно хочу, чтобы ты мне поставил такую штуку, как Харпер. Чтобы больше не было детей. Ну хотя бы пока.  
Она выжидательно-настороженно уставилась на Мерфи, а тот едва удержал более-менее нейтральное выражение лица. И вот кто эту Харпер за язык тянул?  Нет, он понимал страхи Эмори. Ведь в следующий раз дело может не обойтись лишь сросшимся пальцами. И даже если он еще на сканере заметит серьезную мутацию, это не отменяет всей глубины проблемы, что и как с этим делать потом. Не говоря уже о сложностях  с  дополнительными пассажирами в челноке на Землю. В первый раз дети у всех получились случайно, а решиться на них в такой ситуации планово и сознательно…  но какого черта Харпер лезет не в свое дело?!  
И одновременно со всем этим Мерфи понимал, что не будет отговаривать Эмори. И от этого почему-то становилось грустно.  
– Сделаешь, да? – Эмори заглянула ему в лицо. – Ты не обиделся?  
– Конечно нет, – Мерфи поцеловал ее, максимально убедительно доказывая, что совсем-совсем не обижен.

  
За последующие годы Эхо родила еще троих детей – в отцовстве которых не было уже ни малейших сомнений, так что анализатор ДНК так и не понадобился. К возвращению на Землю население Ковчега увеличилось ровно вдвое.


End file.
